Mother, May I?
by LeightonAliceAphrodite
Summary: Alixzandra Granger was taught her mother's anti-love ways ever since her father left them before she was born & she's never had any problem embracing them. Tyler Truett's the boy every girl in Hogwarts wants, minus Alix. Full Summary Inside
1. Introduction

**Full summary: **Alixzandra Granger was taught her mother's anti-love ways ever since her father left them before she was born & she's never had any problem embracing them. Especially since everyone was too intimidated by her name to ever even ask her out, save just 1 Truett's the boy every girl in Hogwarts wants, minus Alix. He's made it his mission to get her, and she finally gives in after years of constant nagging. Is he everything her mother warned?

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

**APOV **

I ran to hop aboard the Hogwarts Express as my mum and Draco yelled their goodbyes. Struggling with all of my overly packed, too heavy luggage, I somehow made it through the too narrow corridor and into an empty compartment, waiting on Muffy.

Muffy Parkison was my best friend. Sorta. All my cousins were younger than me by a long shot, so, really she was the closest friend I had right now, second to Draco. She's a huge gossiper and would probably stab me in the back in a moment's notice, but what can I say? It's a love-hate kinda thing. I don't know why I put up with her, honestly. But, I just can't not be her friend. We laugh too much when we're together.

Before long, the door opened and my head jerked up, hoping it to be my best friend. I hadn't seen her all summer. Her family all went to some place near America, called the Bahamas, and just got back yesterday. Unfortunately, my excitement quickly diminished and annoyance quickly filled its spot. "Hello Truett."

"Alix! Why don't you look pretty? Not that you don't always. All the other compartments are full, is it okay if I hang here?" Tyler Truett, 5th year Slytherin, asked me.

"I suppose."

He smiled and walked over to the bench I was sitting on, placing himself right next to me. I tried to scoot away, but to no prevail, I was already right next to the wall and I didn't want to be rude by just getting up and sitting somewhere else. "So, the Start of term ball is coming up this weekend, as you know, and I was wondering if you'd do me the pleasure of accompanying me."

This was the millionth time he'd asked me out. And in fact, he asked me this exact question the first day of 3rd year as well. He never gave up, though I really wished he would. He was constantly asking me out, and at first it was really rather flattering, but now, not so much. I don't know why I didn't just date him, and get it over with. I just wasn't much of a boy crazy girl. I didn't really have any interest in dating. It seemed like a waste of time to me. Boys were immature cheats just wanting to get in your pants. I learned that speech when I was three years old, and it had been drilled into my brain ever since; my first reaction when the absurd thought of _love_ ever crossed my mind. My Mother had made sure of that.

"You never give up, do you Truett?" I asked, tired of the internal rant that I'd played over and over in my head a million times.

"No, I don't. Not until you're dating me." He replied with a smile.

I sighed loudly. "If I say yes, and it doesn't work out between us…. you won't keep this up will you?"

"No. If you say yes and we give it a try…. well, then, my goal for the past 2 years will have been accomplished. Have Alixzandra Granger give me a chance, check."

Oh yeah. I suppose I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alixzandra Draconis Granger. Yes, my mum is Hermione Granger, one of the Oh So Famous Golden Trio. And another reason I didn't have all that many friends. They all just wanted to be friends with me so they could say they knew someone 'famous'. It really was annoying. And yes, my middle name is from Draco Malfoy. He's my true best friend. He and my mum supposedly used to hate each other (wish I could've saw that) but somewhere between getting pregnant and having me, that changed. I don't know the whole story, no one will tell me. My dad is….not important. I don't know who he is. I know he left mum and I when she was pregnant but that's about it. Oh well, forget him, right? Anyway, back to the point….

I looked up at him. I really did want to go with him. I honestly – and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you – liked him. I mean, I acted as if I hated him, but honestly…I did want to date him.

"Don't look at me like that Alix. If you want it so bad, take it. You want me, I see it. Don't fight it. Don't break up something that you haven't even given a chance yet."

Before I knew what I was saying, my lips were moving, spitting out everything I had ever wanted to say every time he asked me out. "The Start of term ball. Pick me up at six. No later. No earlier. Slytherin 4th year girls' dorm. One chance Truett."

Tyler beamed. "One chance." He repeated with a nod, taking my hand and kissing it, followed by propping his feet up on the bench across from him and folding his arms behind his head. I rolled her eyes, typical boy, and leaned my head back as well, tired of waiting on Muffy. Tired in general…

**TPOV **

"Attention all students. Attention all students. We will be arriving in Hogsmeade station shortly. All students should start changing into their robes. Loos are located at the very back of the train. That is all." The naisly voice of Professor McGonagall rang over the train's intercom as students everywhere ceased the games they were playing and started locking compartment doors or exiting to the loos.

I stirred slowly, memories of coherency trying to alert me of where I was and what was going on. Something mildly heavy was weighing down on my chest. I looked down to see what it was, and found a sleeping Alix resting her head there. I smiled contently, relishing in the moment and seeing that she was too stirring. I closed my eyes quickly, wiping the smile off my face. I listened as she woke up, heard the intake of breath as she came back into consciousness, felt her swallow, then gasp. Her head lifted from its pillow as she pulled out of my embrace. She cleared her throat before shaking me 'awake.' "Truett. Truett. Wake up. We've got to change into our uniforms." I heard her call. I feigned waking up, thanked her, grabbed my uniform out of my trunk, and then left the compartment without any more words.

**APOV**

No sooner than Tyler left, Muffy burst through the doors, one eyebrow was raised quizzically.

"Why did Tyler Truett, 5th year Slytherin, just walk out of this compartment with a shit-eating-grin on his face?"

My jaw nearly dropped at her language; really, did she _have_ to talk like that? Dismissing it, I continued anyway. "He asked me to the ball. Again. I said yes this time. At least, I'm _guessing_ that's why he looked that way. But, Muffy, guess what? We fell asleep and when we woke up, we were all curled up…like couplish. My head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me and everything! It felt so..." I breathed in deeply, trying to find the right word. "Right." I settled on.

Muffy gasped. "No way!" Not even she knew about my dark, deep crush on Tyler.

"Yeah. Just promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course." She whispered solemnly. Or so I thought.

So, of course, by the time dinner rolled around, everyone in the entire freaking school knew that Alixzandra Granger and Tyler Truett woke up in their train compartment in a compromising position together. I pretended I didn't care that Muffy told everyone, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to me. But honestly, it really did annoy the crap outta me.

"Alix!" I heard Tyler called as I walked to the Slytherin common room, listening to his footfalls as he ran to catch up with me. Tears from Muffy's betrayal were threatening to trail down my eyes, though, and more than anything I just needed to get away from everybody. The last thing I wanted was everyone to see me crying. "Hey." He said, pulling on my shoulder just as I made it into an abandoned classroom. Tears were starting to make their way down my cheeks and I focused my gaze at the ground, trying to hide them from Tyler.

He gasped, and I mentally cursed. "Alix?" he repeated, pulling my face up to look at his. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I whispered, jerking my face out of his hand to look back at the ground, wiping my face violently, damning my eyes to the pits of Hell for betraying me.

"Alix. Tell me. Please?" He whispered back, reaching his hand back up to cup my chin. He brought my face up to look him in the eyes. They were swarming with worry.

"It's just that….that rumor going around, about you and me. Well, before I woke you up, well…..the rumor's true. And I told Muffy and she promised not to tell anyone and she did!"

He chuckled and I frowned, resulting in him ceasing immediately. "Are you surprised? Muffy always does this." He replied softly.

So not what I needed to hear. "Yeah, thanks a lot Tyler. A right Mr. Sympathy, you are." I went to storm out of the classroom, but Tyler pulled me back.

Tyler chuckled again, pulling me into a hug. "It'll blow over Alix. I promise." I sniffed beneath him for a few minutes, my tears coming back to me, as he rested his chin atop of my head. He was probably just e-freakin-lated about where he was right now.

"Thank you Tyler." I whispered shortly. I kissed his cheek before leaving, just so he knew I really did appreciate it.

**"She's cold and she's cruel but she's knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream of her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after. The more she ignores me, the more I adore her. What can I do? I'd do anything for her cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for."**

**- The Click 5, 'Just The Girl'**

**Hey guys! I know it's slow and boring so far, but it'll speed up and get interesting real soon, I promise! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Reviews are love. I have a Twitter, Tumblr, LiveJournal, Website and Formspring for my fanfiction related things. For Alerts on when chapters are validated, polls, and extras, follow me. Links will be in my bio soon. **

**Review pretty please? 5 and I'll update with a new chapter. =) **

**Love,**

**Leighton.**


	2. Temptation

bLast Time:  
- Alixzandra Granger gets on the train and is again annoyed by a boy named Tyler Truett who is constantly asking her out, in which she always turns him down

- He asks her to the ball, she accepts to shut him up

– They fall asleep in the train compartment together, in a compromising position. Muffy Parkison (Alix's supposed best friend) tells the entire school. 

Assumed:  
- Alix is short for Alixzandra

- Alix is Hermione Granger's daughter  
- Tyler is a year older than Alix, he's in 5th, she's in 4th.

Chapter 2: Temptation/b

We ended up staying in the common room most of the night and into the early hours of the morning. Tyler and I had honestly become closer friends, in that one night, than Muffy and I ever was. It almost felt like I can tell Tyler everything, and it was hard to believe that I had once been annoyed by his very voice. I told him about my lack of dad and how much I really wished and prayed that he'd show up one day for me. I even admitted to him about how I was in love with all the Prince Charmings in the Muggle Disney tales, just so he knew what standards he was going to have to live up to. But what I would never tell him, was that I was finally falling for him, just as he always wanted of me.

Sometime around 3AM, I yawned, finally ending the night with another 'thank you', kiss on the cheek, and reminder that tomorrow was the big dance. 'Tomorrow' rolled around quicker than I would have liked and somehow I found myself walking through the double doors of the Great Hall in the arms of Tyler Truett. Every eye was on me and for once it wasn't because of who my mother was. "You look gorgeous tonight. In case I haven't told you that enough." Tyler whispered in my ear…again.

I laughed. "Thank you. Again. You're not so bad yourself." Honestly, he looked better than Not-So-Bad. He looked so freaking fuckable it was unbelievable. But I'd never admit that to him, and honestly blushed every time I thought about it.

"Wanna dance?" He whispered in my ear, sidetracking me from my inappropriate thoughts.

"Sure." I obliged, letting him take me to the dancefloor and pull me close. We barely stopped dancing all night, we were having so much fun. Tyler was hilarious, always making me laugh. Through slow songs, fast songs, old songs and annoying songs, we dance our best, laughing the entire time. But the night was unfortunately coming to an end. The last slow song of the night was playing when things started getting serious.

"Thank you for giving me this chance Alix. I just want you to know, that even if it doesn't work out tonight, I had a really good time with you. I want to continue being friends with you. Know that." He whispered the last line, his gorgeous crystal blue eyes starring straight into my dull night-colored ones.

I bit my bottom lip as thoughts flooded my mind. I knew what I wanted to do right now, but could I? Could I really trust him? Could he be the guy, or just the guy who wanted to get in my pants? I'd seen what love could do to a person. My own mum could barely go a day without tears simply by looking at me. 'You just look so much like your father'. She'd say. My father left my mum. Tyler could leave me. Could I honestly trust a person I'd only really known a week? I pondered my thoughts for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few milliseconds. 'What the hell.' I concluded, leaning towards him slightly as I raised myself onto my tiptoes. Tyler closed his eyes as he leaned in further. 'This is it' I thought as our lips met. Embarrassingly so, I heard myself gasping at the feeling. Too soon, we backed away from each other, both bearing, what I now knew as, shit eating grins again. I'm sure I was accentuating mine with a nice awkward blush.

"Does this mean what I'm hoping it means?" Tyler asked timidly.

I smiled, tapping my chin with my index finger and pretending to think about it, leaving Tyler waiting. "Hmmm…."

"Alix!" He whined.

I laughed. "Of course, silly." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

His smiled instantly appeared again as he pulled me to him, picking me up off the ground and spinning in circles. Yeah, I squealed. Slowing down, then stopping, he kissed me again timidly. This one softer, sweeter and longer than the first all traces of awkwardness abandoned. Foreign feelings pulsated through me like a raging train, my stomach feeling sick, my palms sweaty. But it honestly, and confusingly felt good. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as one of his hands cupped my neck and the other rested on my back. The final song ended as Dumbledore rushed us all out of the Great Hall. We swung our held hands as we walked to the common room, Tyler staring at me the entire way.

"Tyler." I said, still looking forward.

"Yes?" He replied, amused.

"You're staring at me." There ya go, Alix. Blunt.

"It's not my fault your beautiful, Lex." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, walking through the portrait hole with him and sitting down on one of the many couches inside, too jazzed up to sleep. "Aren't you gonna go to bed? It's almost midnight."

"Yeah, I will in a few. I've gotta write to my mum first. If I don't, she just might kill me." 

Tyler chuckled. "Want me to stay up with you?" The thought alone already sounded like and awkward silence waiting to happen.

"No, it's fine. You should get some rest, you really do look tired."

"Alright, if your sure." He replied, walking over and kissing my forehead, letting his hand linger on my cheek as he looked me in the eyes. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"Goodnight." I whispered back, watching him walk away as I tried to think of a word to describe just what it was that Tyler Truett was doing to me. 

hr/

b

They read you Cinderella. You hoped it would come true, that one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you. You like romantic movies, and you never will forget the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet. All this time that you've been waiting, you don't have to wait no more. I can love you like that, I will make you my world. Through Heaven and Earth if you were my girl. I will give you my heart, be all that you need, show you your everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance, I can love you like that.

hr /

K so I guess no one reads this story. But here's chapter two anyhow, and here's to hoping for more reviews.

/b


	3. Deception

Last time:  
- Tyler and Alix quickly became friends in the week before the ball

- They went to the ball and danced the night away, ending in Alix kissing Tyler.

- Couple alert!

Mentioned:

Alix has no father. He left before she was born, leaving her mother heartbroken. She really wishes he'd show up one day and love her though.

Chapter 3: Deception 

HPOV

Mum-

Went to the ball with Tyler Truett. Yes, the annoying boy who wouldn't stop asking me out. I gave him a chance. He's so sweet Mum. We became friends this week, then at the ball…we kissed. Now we're together! I really really like him Mum. A lot. I know you're mad. I know I was never supposed to fall for any guy, but Tyler's different Mummy, I promise.

Other than that, school starts tomorrow, as you know.

Tell Draco I said hey and that I miss him a lot. I hope all went well on the date he had planned tonight.

Love you both bunches,  
Alix 

P.S. Muffy and I are fighting, just in case you see her Mum in Diagon Alley and she says something or something. It's a long story, and not really worth it either. I'm fine, don't worry.

I sent a nice little howler to her in rage, falling back onto my chain and sighing. My little girl was talking as if she were in love, with Tyler Truett of all boys. She said more about him than she had about school starting, and school used to be her favorite topic in the universe. She acted like they had been dating for years and he was the one. He wasn't the one, right? Alix is too young to have a one. I scoffed. I'd found my one at eleven years old.

And what was the whole thing with Muffy? Had they fought over Tyler? Seems like something Muffy would do, but not Alix. Ugh. Life was better when Voldemort was alive.

"Hermione? Who's the letter from." Draco yelled from the kitchen.

xXx

APOV 

I woke up early the next morning as usual. As I got ready, something struck me: Was I supposed to wait for Tyler to get up and walk with him to breakfast, or just meet him there like usual? And are we going to sit with his friends or was it going to be just the two of us like always? Ugh. Couple rules were difficult.

After getting out of the shower and drying my hair, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, glossing my lips with lip gloss and pulling my hair into a ponytail, quickly lacing up my K*Swisses afterwards. I bounced down the stairs, happily humming to myself as I watched my feet jump from step to step. As I rounded the end of the stairs, I finally looked up into the common room. There, sat Tyler, waiting for me on the edge of a couch's arm. "Hey!" I exclaimed, walked over to him quickly. He wrapped his arms around me when I got close enough for him to, and kissed me chastely.

"I didn't know when if you wanted to walk to breakfast together or not. I thought I'd wait for you in case you did."

I smiled (Thank God, he'd thought about it too.) and nodded, taking the hand he offered me as he stood up. "Tyler!" Someone from behind us called as we walked down the corridors. We stopped as Tyler turned.

"Hey Spence." He said back as the other boy approached him, clapping Tyler's free hand. "And, of course you know Alix."

"Of course. The girl you wouldn't shut up about for a year." Tyler elbowed him in the ribs and I'm positive I probably blushed. "I'm Spencer McDoorman." He reached his hand out for my free hand, shaking it. "You know, I always did think you were hot. If I was smart, I would've gotten you before Tyler did."

"Dude!" Tyler called incredulously. "That's my girlfriend."

"Yeah. Besides, who says I would've said yes?" I added, radiating inside at the 3 simple words Tyler had said at the end there.

Spencer laughed. "Chill man, I was only kidding. You gonna be like this with her from now on?"

Tyler looked at me. I had a huge smile on my face, so I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot to him, but I couldn't help it. "Probably, yeah. I just got her, why would I want to lose her?"

"Aww" It was all I could this of saying. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"Whipped." Spencer 'coughed', looking the other way.

I watched as Tyler flipped him a bird, then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling the end of my ponytail lightly in between his index finger and thumb while he did so.

XXx

I didn't have Tyler in much of my classes, really, I only saw him in the mornings, in Mixed, Advanced Potions, at lunch, after classes and on the weekends, but I loved every second. Muffy apologized about three weeks after the dance, and I once again half-heartedly forgave her. She even tried to tag along with Tyler and I everywhere we went. It was different when Spencer did it. Spencer never tried to flirt with Tyler. Muffy did. And it annoyed me to no end, though I can't figure out why. I mean, I'm sure Tyler would never go for Muffy, but somehow I still can't help hating every second she hung on him.

Almost to prove the point my head was making, I looked over to my supposed 'best friend'. It was a few days past Tyler and my 2-month anniversary and, luckily a Hogsmeade weekend. We all sat together in The Three Broomsticks. Tyler had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my hand was reached up, our fingers interlacing. Spencer was forced to sit by my side instead of Tyler's where Muffy was bust flirting. Badly. She laughed maniacally, in what she thought was a sultry chuckle, setting her hand on Tyler's chest. He smiled at her politely, taking her hand off of him and letting it fall by her side before turning to a suddenly angry Spencer, rolling his eyes, and pulling me even closer and kissing me. This pissed Muffy off, so, in true Muffy fashion, she redirected his attention by giggling again and placing her hand on Tyler's knee this time.

I really, honestly don't know what came over me, but it was really starting to piss me off. "Dammit Muffy! Just quit it!" I finally yelled. The whole pub instantly quieted and turned my way. Tyler tried to suppress his laughs, while Spencer rolled his eyes and Muffy sat their unmoved. "Ugh!" I screamed again, practically running over Spencer to get out of the pub. I walked over to the side of the building, sitting on some butter beer crates that were stacked there, pulling her knees up to wrap my arms around.

"Alix!" I heard Tyler call. "Alix!" He called again, rounding the pub. "Alix. Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just….I hate it when Muffy hangs all over you like that. It makes me hate her. It's like she only cares about being my friend so she can't hang out around you. And….I just can't stand the way Muffy flirts with you." I admitted in a flurry as he pulled me up and sat in my spot.

"Oh Alix." Tyler smiled, pulling me into his lap. We held each other close as he whispered to me. "Don't be jealous of Muffy. You have something she'll never have. Me." He kissed me slowly, and I deepened it, my hands tangling themselves in his hair and turning around to straddle his hips. Tyler moaned. "Alix, if you don't want this to go any further, please don't do that." I felt my eyes go wide as I figured out what he meant by that and rushed to pick my weight up off of him, succeeding, instead, in grinding my knee right into Tyler Junior. Tyler bit his lip, eyes closed. "Baby. Okay. Just stop moving." He lifted me off of him himself. "As much as I'd like to continue that, we'd better get going before it starts to get dangerous." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist as I felt my blush get darker and darker. I don't know why I started blushing. It was just …. surreal to me that I had done that to him. Which, yeah, I know, he's a teenage boy, it doesn't take much, but still. I wasn't exactly as confident as Muffy. "Lex." He smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. There's nothing to be blushing about." He lifted my chin with a finger and made me look at him. "It was no secret you make me feel….that way. We've just gotta be a little bit more careful if we don't want any… extra curricular activities to take place." One of his eyebrows rose at me as he smirked. Still, my blush continued. "It's not a bad thing." He whispered in my ear. "Besides, that's something else Muffy can't do."

I smiled. "You're right. I shouldn't get jealous of Muffy. I'm sorry for acting so envious, and for the whole….you know." My eyes flickered to his pants and back.

"Don't worry about it Baby." He replied, taking my hand again and walking back into the pub. "Ahem." Spencer's lips were trailing down Muffy's neck slowly, Muffy's eyes closed and her head titled back. "Mmk, so let's just let them be and get the hell outta here. Where you wanna go next?"

"Where ever you wanna go." I responded, honestly just wanting to go into Wicked Witches, but not wanting to annoy Tyler by becoming a Shop-a-holic right in front of his eyes. He'd have to find that one out on his own.

"Wanna go into Wicked Witches?" He suggested. I'm sure my eyes probably lit up. If I didn't like him so much, I'd be scared with how well he knew me. "I take that as a yes."

We walked throughout the entire store, and I was literally bursting at the seams to get my hands on something to buy, but not having any money to do so. Mum had given me the pin to her Gringotts account for emergencies though. I quickly shook the thought from my head. It didn't seem right spending them on a blouse or a purse. But then, my eyes caught a pair of knee high black leather boots. Those, on the other hand, were absolutely a need. I raced over to them, dragging Tyler behind me. There was only one more size 6 left. "Baby. You know you're my favorite boyfriend in the world right?" I turned to Tyler, trying to bat my eyelashes. I even accentuated my question with a kiss. He smiled, kissing me again. 

"I'd hope I was your only boyfriend, Lex." He replied, amused.

"Of course you are! You're just also my favorite!"

"What do you need?"

"Okay, I know this sounds In-Sane, but I really really want these boots and there's only one more size six and its waaaayyyy up there" I pointed straight up without looking to prove my point, and saw his eyes follow. "And I was sorta kinda wondering if you would please please please let me get on your shoulders so I can reach it?"

Tyler chuckled. "Is that all? Of course. Turn around." Confused, I turned to face the shoes. I thought he was gonna ask me to stand on something, but….how was this gonna work. I was instantly jolted up into the air, and had to grab onto Tyler's head to keep myself steady. Apparently Tyler had bent down, ducking under my legs and then stood up. "Ready?" He asked after I had steadied, and when I was, he walked forward, letting me pull down the box I needed. But in doing so, I accidentally made Tyler lose balance and fall backwards. Oops. I heard myself scream as I fell through the air. Someone had magicked pillows under us, for a safer landing.

"You could have asked for a ladder! Or gotten it down magically for Merlin's sake! You're mighty lucky I got those pillows down under you last minute" A younger employee ranted as Tyler and I laughed on the floor.

"Thank you, Baby." I whispered, taking his face in my hands and kissing him. His eyes shone happily.

"Anything for you. Excuse me ma'am, could you ring these up for my beautiful girlfriend? Charge them to Tyler Truett, if you will." He told the fuming girl, pulling a Gringotts card out of his wallet.

"Of course!" The teen's eyes got big as she rushed off to ring them up.

"To Hermione Granger's account!" I yelled after her, reaching to get a carbon copy of my mom's card out of my purse as she turned around.

"Truett!" Tyler yelled, overshadowing mine. The poor girl looked between the two of us again before turning back around and walking away cautiously. "Let me pay, Baby. As an anniversary present."

"You already got me chocolates and flowers. LOTS of chocolates and two-dozen roses. We exchanged our gifts Thursday. Your point, Mister Truett, is moot. And now, I owe you one." I finished, standing up and offering him my hand. He took it. And then pulled me back down on top of him. Yeah, I squealed, again. I'm a squealer. He kissed me sweetly

"You owe me nothing" He whispered, kissing me again.

"Mr. Truett" The employee called, interrupting their moment. She handed the bag with my boots to him, but I jolted up to get it instead. Still, Tyler beat me, taking the bag from the girl politely. He looked into the bag, instinctively and took out the receipt and another paper. He wouldn't let me see the receipt – I never did look at the price tag on those boots – but opened other folded up piece of paper freely, reading it. 555-6969 Jessica was all it said. He balled it up and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

xXx

Our day was finally ending as Tyler and I walked hand-in-hand down the cobblestone path to Hogwart's open gates, Tyler swinging Alix's shopping bag in his free hand. "Can I ask you something? I mean, you don't have to answer it, but I was just wondering….where do you get all your money? I mean, everywhere we go, you have a famous 'Tyler Truett Account' card. People hear your name and their eyes go wide. Am I just dense and missing something here?" Tyler sighed, letting go of my hand to run his through his hair, then replacing it. "You don't have to answer, just forget I said anything okay?" He placed a finger over my lips, smiling.

"Let's just say my father was a very….famous man, and when he died, there was no one else to pass the money on to besides me, so…..ta da. The Tyler Truett account was born."

"The money wasn't passed on to your mum until you turned 17?"

"Um. No. My mum was killed a few years after my father's death and my birth. I don't really remember her much, but once I turned 15, I was assumed responsible enough to take over the money."

"Oh, Tyler. I'm so sorry." I whispered, launching a hug onto him. I couldn't even imagine losing my mum.

"Really Alix, I'm fine. I don't even remember them. The school just takes care of me." He replied, though his arms wrapped themselves around me tightly.

She backed away. "Does the whole school know?"

"They know I'm rich and taken care of by the school. They don't know who my parents were, or the whole story, no. And don't worry, I'll tell you the whole story too, just not now." He sent me a somber smile. "Now, let's get going before our seats are taken in the Great Hall by the newest snog fest of a couple."

"Oh, it's not like we don't. Have snog fest moments, I mean." I replied smartly, reminiscing. Tyler laughed.

"Merlin knows we do, Babe. Merlin knows."

xXx 

Give it your all girl, give it all you've got. You can take a chance, take your best shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. He's never gonna make it with you. Pulling petals off a flower, trying to get your way. Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say. Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies, but he'd still be my baby. I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him. Instinictively I know what you're thinking. You'll be giving him an open invitation, but my baby won't be taken in. You're the kind of girl who's always up for do or dare. Only want him just because he's there. Always looking for a new ride. The grass is greener on the other side. You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no. All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy. You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss. You can flirt your pretty eyes, he's never gonna make it with you. No chains to unlock. So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He's my guy. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. – Dream


	4. Narcissism

Last Time:  
- Fast-forward 5 weeks.

Muffy and Alix became 'friends' again

Tyler, Alix, Muffy and Spencer all go out to Hogsmeade.

Muffy flirts with Tyler non-stop, and despites Tyler's efforts to make her get the hint, it doesn't work, and ends in an explosion from Alix. She walks outside afterwards, leaving everyone else behind

Tyler follows her. She admits she gets jealous when Muffy flirts. Tyler consoles her with "You've got something she'll never have. Me."

They make out, Tyler gets happy, Alix notices, hence awkward conversation between the couple.

They go back into the pub to get Muffy and Spencer only to find them making out.

They ditch them and go shopping. Tyler buys Alix shoes and she notices two things…Tyler's rich AND everyone seems to know who he is.

She asks about it. He tells her the story (not typing it again, go look it up) Wow. That was long.

Chapter 4: Narcissism

When I woke up Monday morning, my first thought was of going back to sleep. I was exhausted! And I bet Tyler was the same. We'd stayed up most of the night talking, yes, just talking, and hadn't gone to bed until way early in the morning.

Throwing clothes on, I walked down the stairs slowly, barely able to keep my eyes open. Tyler was sitting in a common room chair, eyes closed, head propped on his balled fist as he slept shamelessly.

I shook him awake lightly. "Ty? Ty?" He opened his eyes slowly and pulled me into his lap.

"Wanna play hookie for the day?" Tyler suggested as I yawned. I nodded again as he smiled, standing up with me in his arms. He carried me up the stairs to the 5th year Slytherin Boy's dormitory, but more importantly, to his bed. Yes, I know, you sleep in a bed. I got that Captain Obvious. But without anyone to tell us when to stop, no one to watch our every move, his bed seemed almost forbidden.

"Um. Tyler. Exactly what did you have in mind for today?" I asked nervously, taking in where they were and the fact that right now, as I sat on the edge of the bed, Tyler reached down to my feet and took one, than the other in his hand, taking off my boots, followed by his robe. I was really was not ready for that step yet.

"Not what you're thinking. Merlin, Alix, what kind of guy do you think I am?" He smiled to show me he was just teasing and gestured for me to scoot over in the bed, as he laid down, facing me. I followed, lying down on his too-small-for-two people dorm bed. We stared into each other's eyes as he spoke. His voice was lulling me to sleep. "You just looked like you could use the rest, or if you don't want to sleep….

xXx

TPOV

Or if you don't want to sleep, we could watch a movie, or just talk. Or….Alix?" I trailed my eyes to my sleeping girlfriend. "Sleep it is then. Goodnight Lex." I whispered, brushing the hair out of her face with my fingers. I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling for only a few minutes, before feeling Alix move next to me. I didn't know if she was awake or asleep, but either way, she had inched over to me and laid her head on my chest, curling up by my side and then sighing contently as I wrapped my arm around her, closing my eyes as well.

It was close to noon when I woke up, looking over to my still sleeping Alix. If she got all her sleep now, she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So, with that in mind, plus a few ideas of what we could be doing if we weren't sleeping, I gently rolled out from under her and hovered over her, kissing along her neck. A few kisses later, I heard Alix woke with a gasp, quickly recovering and pulling my head up to kiss me properly. We latched onto each other as long as possible until air was absolutely necessary, which came in huge helpless gasps, as I trailed my lips back down Alix's neck. She gasped in content as I sucked on her collarbone, trailing her fingers through my hair and tugging gently. I wanted to scream; I was so consumed by her. It felt like we were too close to the wall, my elbows were bumping it. But I really did not want to stop kissing her. I'd give up air, if it meant I could kiss her 24/7. So instead, I reached my hands under her shirt, and immediately, Alix started sitting up, pushing on his chest. "I'm not ready for that." She whispered, blushing and looking to the bed, avoiding my eyes.

xXx

APOV

"Alix." Tyler whispered and I looked up slowly. "I wasn't trying to….get you to do that. Honest. I was just gonna put my hands on your hips so I could reposition you because I was getting a little uncomfortable and didn't want to have to stop. Your shirt's silk, it's a little hard to do that with my hands on top of your shirt."

"Oh." I replied, blushing even more, if possible. I felt so retarded. And rejected, though I didn't understand why. "Now, I just feel stupid for suggesting such a thing." 

"No, no, no. It's not like I don't want to, Alix. Okay? I do. Merlin knows I want to have sex with you Alix. Just not now. We're too young, I know you're not ready and I'm gonna wait until you are. If that never happens while we're together, if we break up before we reach that step, that's okay too. I hope we don't break up, but you know… Do you get what I'm trying to say here?" Tyler rambled, trying to make me feel better, I was sure.

I nodded. I was doing a lot of that lately. "You want to have sex with me, you're just waiting until I'm ready." I repeated for both him and myself, willing myself not to break out in a huge grin.

"Yeah. Now. What do you wanna do since we've still got" He looked at his cell. "2 hours together."

I blushed. I didn't want to say it. "Can we get back to…what we were doing?"

Tyler smiled. "Heck yes." He replied, and I laid back down. He followed, hovering over me. I wondered what I looked like to him. Smiling, happy. "Alix, I lo…" Before he could finish through, I stopped him.

"Please, don't say that." I whispered. My voice broke. I didn't want to hear that. Even if he did, I didn't want to hear it. Those words had broken my mum. I wouldn't let myself be broken. I promised her. "Not now. Not until you're sure you mean it. Cause I can't say it back."

xXx

TPOV

I didn't know what to say. But I didn't say I loved her, even though I was 100% sure that's what this feeling was. Instead I did the only thing I could think of doing to show her, without telling her and without any further embarrassment on her part: I finished what we were doing earlier, like she had previously suggested. from such a simple gesture I heard myself groan, she smiled.

I knew we were too young. And, no, we didn't know exactly what we were doing, nor did we understand the consequences. But it felt right, it felt perfect. We were two people in love. There was nothing wrong with that….Well, unless you asked her mother. 

xXx

"Children Behave." That's what they say when we're together. "And watch how you play." You put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say. "I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound." - Tiffany


	5. Control

Last Time:

Alix & Tyler played hookie, made out

Alix got the wrong idea and freaked out, hence another long talk….about sex at that.

Tyler almost told Alix he loved her, but she told him not to say it until he was sure he meant it, because she wasn't going to say it back until she could do so honestly.

Chapter 5: Control

Mum –

I know you don't approve of Tyler. (Understatement of the year) And I know you're just waiting for the letter saying we're over. You can let your breath out, cause this isn't it.

I want you to meet him. I really like him and I was wondering if he could come meet you and Draco over Christmas break. He usually stays at Hogwarts over the break. Please. This means a lot to me.

How are Draco and Danielle doing? Keep me updated.

Must go now, it's nice outside and I'm going to meet Tyler to hang out in the snow.

I love you guys, write back please.

Love, Alix.

xXx

APOV

The snow fell down in beautiful soft powder balls that day after school. I ran outside after sending the letter to Mum. I looked around for Tyler, my smiling faltering as I wondered where he was.

"You look beautiful" A voice asked from behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I whipped around in their embrace. 

"Tyler! I thought you forgot!" I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his nose, then placing my forehead against his

"How could I forget? Spending the day with my beautiful girlfriend is the highest priority on my list."

I felt my eyes soften. "You and your lines." I replied with my typical response. I never knew what to say when he said things like that. We made snow angels, snow wizards and witches, had a snowball fight and sledded all before dinner. Drying ourselves off with a drying spell, we headed back in to the Great Hall, sitting next to Spencer.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Tyler asked, pulling me closer, like he did 99% of the time, not that I minded, I just simply rested my head against his shoulder and he smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"What girlfriend?" Spencer asked back.

"You and Muffy looked pretty girlfriend-boyfriendish to me Saturday."

"Oh, her. We're not dating." He acted as if the idea was preposterous.

"Oh, my fault, mate. Ya'll were just snogging pretty damn heavily at Hogsmeade. I thought you two were an item now."

"Nope. Just fuck buddies."

"Oh, Okay. I sooo did not want to know that." I replied, jumping away from Tyler's shoulder.

"Sorry Alix, but damn that girl can…." I didn't get to hear the rest. Tyler had put his hands up to my ears, blocking out the sound. I rolled my eyes as I attempted to lip read. I didn't really wanna know, but the fact that Tyler didn't want me to know made me want to rebel. It was like watching a movie on mute. After a few seconds, his hands went away.

"I'm not 5." I told him, sticking my tongue out.

"But you also didn't want to hear that. Trust me."

"Yeah I did. Go ahead Spence."

Spencer looked from me to Tyler and back again. I saw Tyler give him the go ahead. "If that's what she wants." He said.

(And this is where the giant bleep would go, if my life had censoring. Sometimes I really wish it did. But then again, I asked for it.)

"Oh." My voice came out in a shriek, and I was sure my entire body was blushing.

"Wanna go find a place to snog?" He asked, smirking and looking over at a already preoccupied Spencer. The boy loved food.

I didn't say anything, I just jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him off his bench. He laughed as we ran out of the Hall, stealing the attention of many of the students, I'm sure. We ran to the first empty class room we could get our hands on, and he practically slammed the door shut behind us, as I launched myself on him. There was no sweet kissing. We went straight into full out snogging. He grabbed my hips, picking me up and placing me on the teacher's desk, pushing me back and hovering over me. He kissed down my throat and didn't try to go any further; for that I was glad. I don't think I would have been able to be rational and say no. My nails dug into the muscles of his arms as he started kissing my sweet spot on my neck, and I pushed my head into the desk as hard as I could. "Tyler" I gasped again. "Tyler, we gotta stop, before we can't." He groaned into my neck, but rolled off of me as best he could on the small desk. We laid there for a few seconds in silence before he jumped up.

"Well Alix, I'm going to get a cold shower. I will see you in the Common Room later, I'm sure." I blushed at his reference as he kissed my forehead, trying not to get too close to my lips for fear of another full out make out session.

xXx 

centerShe was so shy till I drove her wild. I make them good girls go bad. You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends.  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist.

I make them good girls go bad.

She got away with the boy of the place, treating him like he don't stand a chance.

And he got away with the girl in the back acting like she's too hot to dance. – Cobra Starship (revised)/center


	6. Rebellion

bILast Time:  
-Filler Fluff/I

Chapter 6: Rebellion/b

Winter vacation came a lot quicker than I would have liked, and before we knew it, the train was slowing down and we were getting ready to get off. I fixed Tyler's hair one last time (it never stayed in place!) and jumped off the bench I was standing on. He was wearing nice, dark wash jeans, a white tee shirt and a sports jacket with his simple black shoes. I, on the other hand, was just wearing a skirt and a sweater-shirt, but it wasn't my first impression I was worried about. Tyler laughed. "Baby. Calm down. Okay?" He pulled me into a kiss. "It'll be fine." He took my hand and our 'vacation bags' and walked off the train when it stopped. I spotted my mum and Draco immediately, mum was practically bursting at the seams and Draco was laughing at her for it. Home Sweet Home.

"Alix!" Mum called, running towards me.

"Mum!" I yelled back, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "Please be nice." I whispered in her ear.

"Made you get dressed up, huh?" I heard Draco ask Tyler as they shook hands. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

"Welcome home Alix." He replied sincerely, pulling me to him and picking me up, spinning us around like he'd done since I were little.

"Thank you Draco." I replied sincerely. "This, is Tyler. Tyler that's Mum, Draco and…. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Draco jumped. "Oh! Dani, I'm so sorry. Alix, this is my girlfriend, Danielle. Danielle, this is Alix."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. Tyler, this is Danielle."

"Call me Dani." She replied with a perfect smile.

I hoped their little introductions would go well. Mum put a hand out for him to shake, death glaring him, and he bowed his head, kissing it, and did the same for Dani. Draco, seeing as he had already shook Tyler's hand, just nodded his head. "Should we go now?" I asked, trying to keep any awkward silences away.

"Of course." Mum replied and I watched in embarrassment as both Draco and Tyler reached down for the bags at the same time. "I'll take them." Draco commanded. That's just what it was too, not an offer, or a suggestion, but a command. Like he was the Alpha Male and Tyler was just infringing. 

"If you're sure." Tyler replied, wrapping his arm around me instead. Draco and Dani walked behind us as Mum took my other side, babbling on about something I couldn't pay attention to thanks to Tyler's hand on my hip. He was moving his fingers around in circles on my skin. My shirt had crept up a bit where his fingers were tantalizing my mind, sending chills down my back.

Somehow, we all managed to fit in Mum's Muggle 'Charger', Draco driving, Dani in the passenger seat, and Tyler, Mum and I all scrunched in the back, me in the middle. Tyler's hang rested tentively on my knee and I watched Mum eye it a few times, angrily.

The drive to the house was a short one, but it felt like lifetimes to me. Draco unloaded our bags, accepting no help from Tyler, again. Once we walked through the doors, I told Draco and Mum I was giving Tyler the tour. Mum nodded. "Lunch should be ready soon. Keep your bedroom door open Alix." She cautioned. I bet I blushed.

"Okay Mum." I replied, embarrassed.

Tyler chuckled as I took his hand and started up the staircase. "She doesn't like me." He whispered.

"She doesn't like Iguys/I. She'll warm up to you once she sees how amazing you are." We finished the walk up the stairs and I started calling off room names.

"Mum's room, Draco's room (and probably Dani's part time too, knowing Draco), Guest room (Probably yours), bathroom, and last but not least." I gestured to each room down the hall, pausing at my door. "My room."

xXx

TPOV

She opened the door slowly and stepped aside, letting me pass. Her room was simply….Alix. Posters of wizard and Muggle bands alike adorned her walls. One wall was just a bookcase, overflowing with all kinds of books stacked and doublestacked on top of one another. Her furniture was black and silver in typical Slytherin fashion, the sheets on her bed black as well. Her room was busy, but tidy, and it was hard to keep my eyes trained on just one thing at a time. "I like it." I told her, pulling her to me. I felt like I had to whisper with everything I said. It was like I knew her mum and Draco could probably hear our every word. "Alix." I whispered looking deep into her eyes. I held my hand to her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "I love you." I tried to get it out before she interrupted, and I did, but her mouth was open immediately to protest. I put my finger to her lips to silence her. "I know you didn't want me to say that. I know you can't say it back, and that's okay, don't say it back till you mean it. I just wanted you to know. If you never can say it, for as long as we're together…that's okay. I'll die a happy man, knowing I've loved someone with all my heart."

"Tyler." She whispered. Her face looked pained and I saw tears in her eyes. "I just…I can't…"

"Shhh. Flicka, I know." I whispered to her, wondering how she'd take my new nickname for her. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Flicka?" She questioned, like I knew she would.

"It means pretty girl. The foster mom I had before I came to Hogwarts called her youngest daughter that. I always liked it, and told myself that when I fell in love, that's what I'd call my girlfriend."

xXx

APOV

It was a cute nickname, even cuter back-story. I could get used to it. I leaned closer to him, to give him a kiss, to show him how much I liked it. He smiled, taking my kiss. A sweet kiss turned into a fabulous snog and before we knew it, we were lying on my bed, a tangle of limbs. Disregarding everything and everyone around us, I pushed Tyler's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, my hands flitting quickly to the hem of his shirt, just about to pull it off of him when….

"Alix, Tyler, dinner's…Oh Merlin!" My mum gasped, as Tyler jumped off of me and sent her a deer-in-the-headlights look, pulling his shirt back into place and grabbing his jacket from the wood floor. Mum's eyes filled with rage, "Alixzandra, Tyler, downstairs NOW!"

I scampered downstairs and Tyler ran after me, planting ourselves on the living room sofa. Tyler was on one side, and I was on the total opposite side, feet under me and arms crossed. Mum came downstairs a few seconds later, followed by Draco. Apparently, she had asked him to come down too, and left Dani upstairs. I hated getting Draco mad at me. It was the worst punishment in the world. Mum said it was because I respected him so much. I say it's because God thought I should care about getting in trouble more.

He was obviously disappointed in me. He held his head low, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, refusing to look my way. My eyes instantly watered as he sat in the lazy chair behind Mum and directly across from the couch we currently inhabited. I tried to reach his gaze, but to no avail.

"What were you thinking?" Mum yelled at us.

Bless Tyler's freaking heart for trying to stand up for me. His stupid, idiotic, suicidal heart. "It was my fault. We were just kissing and got a little carried away. It'll…."

"You can just shut up." Draco commented calmly, looking up for the first time. He sent me a quick glare as well.

"What's your plan boy? Getting to my daughter and getting in her pants, then leaving her?"

I looked over at Tyler. He didn't know if he was supposed to talk or not. "Are you gonna answer her or what?" Draco questioned, raising his voice a bit.

"No Sir, No Ma'am. That's not my plan at all. I love Alix."

I wanted to smack myself in the forehead. That was the last thing he should've said. He'd have been better off calling Draco a butt-face. My mother let out a squeak and Draco scoffed. "Love her? You're fourteen. You don't know love. Does it make you want to jump for joy? To go crazy, or punch the wall, touch the stars, never let go? If not, it isn't love."

"It does. And I'm fifteen, soon to be sixteen." Tyler whispered. "Besides, Alix and I agreed. We're not having sex."

I scoffed. "YOU agreed." I said without thinking. Six eyes starred at me as I blushed. Now I really wanted to smack myself in the forehead.

"I can't do this." I heard my mum say as she went back into the kitchen.

Standing up, Draco turned around in a circle quickly, running his hands through his hair, and sitting back down across from us. He looked right at me. "Alix. You are fourteen years old. Your thoughts should be on school and friends. NOT sex and boys. You're moving way to fast for just a 4-month relationship, moving too fast for your age. You two are not in love."

"Are you in love with Danielle?"

"No." He replied quietly, already knowing where this was going, and knowing I had a point.

"Yet Mum says she spends the night here most nights. If you're not in love with her, why are you having sex with her?"

"Alix, that is enough."

"No, its not. Who's to say you two aren't moving too fast? If I remember right you and Dani, and Tyler and I got together on the same day. Yet, we're the ones moving too fast? We haven't had sex yet."

"You're only 14. I am an adult, I do what I want. Break it off with Tyler before I do it for you."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand. And I hated being demanded to do anything. The Slytherin in me, if you will. I couldn't help it; I jumped up, got right in his face. "What right do you have? You're not my mother's husband, and you're not the man that conceived me. You can't tell me who I will have in my life, Draco! It's my life! Not Draco-fucking-Malfoy's. I refuse to let you try to live vicariously through me, just so you can shoot for the life you've longed for because your pathetic excuse for a father wouldn't let you have your own. You're. Not. My. FATHER!" I screamed. He jumped to his feet too, and I backed away, wide eyed. He lifted his arm in the air, and I really thought he was about to slap me. I felt Tyler stand up behind me, and watched as Draco breathed deeply, his eyes closed. His hand fell slowly as his eyes opened and I pushed Tyler to sit back down. And all of this happened over a time frame of 2 seconds. Draco continued his yelling immediately after, stepping right back into the sync.

"No, but I'm the closest damn thing you've got Alixzandra! You don't want me here? You want me to step down from the responsibility I didn't have to take nearly 15 years ago when your Mum fell pregnant? Then damn it, just say so. I don't have to be a part of your life Alixzandra! You may have my name, but I don't have to be here if you don't want me here. But I'll be damned if I'm going to walk out on your mother. I might not be your father Alix; your Mum and me are never going to get back together like you so-desperately-hope, but I do help her day-by-fucking-day to get over your father. I hold her when she cries, and I kiss away her tears, and if you don't like that, Alix, you can just go hole up and cry about it. If you don't want me in your life any longer, by God, say something now and I will never even look your way again." Tears poured over my eyes as I listened to his speech intensely, seething. "And watch your fucking language." He finished, running his fingers through his hair again.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him, pushing his chest so he fell into the chair, before running upstairs.

xXx

HPOV

I paced back and forth in the kitchen, listening to the fight still brewing in the living room. My daughter, my little girl, my I 14 year old /I little girl was fraternizing with the enemy!

I didn't understand. I'd told her time and time again that guys were nothing but trouble, that she didn't need them in her life. Tyler would break her. He'd tear her heart apart and burn the pieces. Just like Ihe/I had to mine.

I could almost hear my own heart break as I let that last thought enter my mind. I 'Smartest witch of my age' /I and I couldn't even think about him without breaking down into a useless piece of crying mess.

This pain….Alix would feel this.

And I didn't know which hurt worse: My own, or hers.

xXx

TPOV.

"I hate you!" Alix screamed at her near-brother, pushing him down and then running upstairs. I was torn between staying and going. I wanted to console Alix with every thing in my heart, every fiber of my being, but I knew if I got any further on Draco's bad side, it wouldn't be good for Alix and my relationship either. Draco looked up at me.

"Go." Was all he said, but it was enough for me. I ran up the stairs to Alix's room. She was on her bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"Flicka." I whispered, sitting on the bed.

"Tyler I am so sorry!" She cried as I pulled her into my lap and let her cry on my shirt.

"Shhh. It's not your fault okay?"

She nodded, and I didn't know if it she was saying 'yes it was', or 'okay'. Either way, she didn't say anymore and I just sat with her.

I started singing a lullaby to her. I didn't know what else to do. I used to sing to the babies my foster parents would adopt when they were crying and that calmed them down. Yes, granted, they were babies, but I really didn't know what else to do. I wasn't used to having people cry on my shoulder. Alix looked up at me with a near tearless face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I sighed. "Alix, you probably shouldn't fight with Draco. Apologize. Please. We can take a break from each other, until you're older."

"That won't be necessary Tyler." A man said from the doorway. Alix clamored out of my grasp.

Draco laughed, and then suddenly got very serious, dropping his arm from its resting point on the bedroom door's frame. "I'm sorry Alix. I shouldn't have said those things. Tyler, I'm sorry. I don't want you guys to have to take 'a break'. Just promise me, both of you, that you'll take it slower."

"I'm sorry too Draco. I don't hate you. I promise." She jumped from the bed and ran the few feet to Draco. He hugged her. She hugged him.

"I love you. I was just saying those things because I love you. Know that." He whispered to her.

"I know. I love you too." I was almost jealous. Almost. "How's Mum?"

"She'll be okay soon. But I know she's gonna have one of her infamous talks with you later. Now. Rules."

Alix groaned until Draco shot a glare at her. "Tyler. Sorry mate, you can't even have the room across the hall. Instead, you get my bed. Dani and I will sleep in the spare room, door open." His glare scared me to the deepest pit of hell, but I nodded. "Alix. Your door stays open when Tyler's in there. I know, it's already a rule; I'm just reinforcing it. And for the sake of everyone in this house, nothing more than chaste kisses. No making out, feeling up, necking, licking, biting, moaning, groaning, gasping, or sucking at any time. You're too young for any of that anyway." Alix was blushing red by this point. "Lap sitting, is…okay, I guess."

"Yes Draco." Alix murmured; I nodded.

"Okay, now, dinner is still in the kitchen. Of course, now, it's cold, so a warming spell will have to be done. Try to be considerate of your mother right now, Alix. Keep the PDA at a minimum."

xXx

She's a wild one with an angel's face.

She's a woman-child in the state of grace.

And she was 3 years old on her Momma's knee, she said "You can be anything you wanna be."

So she's a wild one, running free. –Faith Hill.


	7. Contemplation

Last Time:

Alix and Tyler go home to Alix's house, visiting Draco, Hermione, and meeting Draco's girlfriend Danielle.

Hermione catches Tyler and Alix in compromising positions

Alix and Tyler get told off. Lol.

Draco tells Alix to break up with Tyler. She yells at him and says she hates him. Tyler consoles her. Draco appoligizes and sets some ground rules.

Chapter 7: Contemplation

TPOV

That night, as Alix sat on her bed, 'pajamas' in tact, and phone in hand, Tyler snuck through the halls off the Granger Estate, willing his phone to not go off. Alix had finally convinced him, after many texts, to sneak into her room for some 'alone time'. Only a few more steps left, the few between where Draco was hopefully sleeping and where Alix awaited him. Five more, four, three, two—"Back to your bed Tyler." Draco called, turning over in his own bed. Tyler groaned, and he heard Alix do the same, walking back to his bedroom. 

xXx

We sat in her room most of the next day, door open, and frequent checks from Draco being made. She pulled out a dusty old picture album and showed off the pictures inside. Baby Alix stared back at him through her birth, first steps, first 'broom' ride, and many other things. She had pictures where her arms were swung around the waists of who I only knew as THE Harry Potter and THE Ronald Weasley, and a few with Draco. She reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a Muggle digital camera. "Smile" She whispered, leaning close to. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder as she held the camera above us, snapping the photo. She smiled as she placed the camera and album back on her bedside table.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, laying down and pulling her against my chest.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

" You pick." I replied, knowing I was gonna end up picking in the end anyway. She hated choosing when her choice affected others. She just shook her head. "How about that Twilight movie you like so much? I haven't seen it yet."

Alix's eyes lit up, jumping off the bed and grabbing the DVD from the 'Twilight shelf' on her bookshelf and popped it into the player, falling back onto her couch. She patted the seat beside her and I chuckled, shaking my head and walking over.

xXx

APOV

Have you ever noticed that when you watch a movie with your boyfriend, you start to notice every single itty-bitty thing the characters do together….intimately? Yeah, well I did. Tyler held me close to his side as Bella and Edward leaned in for their overdramatic, takes-way-too-long-to-get-over-with kiss, and I felt heat rise to my face. But, before I knew it, the prom scene at the end of the movie was playing as Bella whispered her last lines 'No one will give in tonight' and Victoria walked down the stairs, swishing her hair around seductively. We continued to sit there as some Muggle song played and little cliplets played along with the actor's names.

"Well, that's Twilight. The books are better." I said awkwardly, getting up to take the DVD out, cutting off the next song and its scrolling list of crew, and putting it into its case. I walked back over to the 'Twilight shelf' as Tyler dubbed it, and placed the DVD back down in between the red pawn bookend and my copy of the first book.

"I'll make sure to read them. It was a good movie, so I'm sure the books will be great too. I am a little jealous though." He commented, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his chin on my shoulder. I smirked, turning around in his arms to face him.

"And why is that Mr. Truett?" I asked, bringing my arms to wrap around his neck. He was smiling happily as his eyes shone of happiness and….love. Still couldn't get used to that.

"Because it seems to me like Edward Cullen stole your heart before I could." He was just being playful, I knew, but it almost seemed like he meant it too, if only just a little.

"Everyone has their own Edward, eventually. I found mine. He's standing right in front of me." I wasn't in love with him yet. I didn't know when I would be. I just knew I was quickly falling for him everyday, getting closer and closer to the ground. I kissed his nose, then his lips, chastely. He had other plans. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I backed away, pushing against his chest. "Tyler, you know we can't." I told him, longing to kiss him just as much as he was wanting to kiss me. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and we were supposed to stay until after New Years. 11 long days left until I could honestly kiss him again. I bit my bottom lip and looked toward the open door, running over and closing it slightly, to where it was still just barely cracked. I smiled wickedly at Tyler running back to him. He held his arms open and I jumped into them, wrapping my legs around his waist. He was smiling too, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Open the door and cut it out." Draco yelled from downstairs. I sighed dramatically, dropping my feet to the ground and taking my wand off the coffee table, opening my door. Falling onto the couch, I heard Tyler chuckle.

"We're not going to have any real alone time till January 3rd." I whispered, more to myself than to him. He walked to the door from where he was still standing in front of my bookshelf. "Where are you going?" I questioned. It was unlike him to just start walking, without saying something first.

"To ask Draco and your Mum if I can take you out."

Nearly an hour and a half later, we were walking through Diagon Alley hand in hand, the streets filled with people doing their last minute Christmas shopping. I bit my bottom lip and blushed again as I was reminded yet again that I hadn't gotten Tyler anything yet. I did the rest of my shopping before break, but Tyler and I were always practically joined at the hip. "Hey Ty." I said, getting his attention. "I'm gonna go across here to the jewelry store, you can go on to the pub if you want, I'll meet you there."

"No, it's okay, I'll go with you." Tyler replied, walking towards the store. Of. Course.

"Ty. No. You can't. Please, just….at the very least stand outside and wait on me?"

He raised one eyebrow and looked quizzically at me. "Okay…?"

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling kind of bad at how I had just spoken to him. I leaned forward to kiss his lips slowly, leaving to go into the store before he could further it. It took me twenty minutes to find something for him. In those twenty minutes, it struck me how little I knew about this man I was almost in love with. I made it my mission to find out more over the rest of the holiday. When I exited the store, I saw Tyler standing right where I left him, waiting impatiently, one foot against the wall, as the other tapped against the ground. "Done" I replied, kissing him. "Thank you." I said again.

He smiled. "Your welcome. Now, you have to stay here, while I go inside real quick." And when Tyler said 'real quick', he apparently meant it. He was out in less than 5 minutes with a gift bag, almost identical to mine in his hand. "Ready to go to the pub now? Let me take your bag." He reached for it, but I snatched it back, holding it possessively against my chest. He chuckled. "I won't look inside it Flicka."

I still melted at the sound of my new pet name, handing him my bag as we walked down the street to a pub.

xXx

Later, after we had gotten home and hid our gifts for each other, someone knocked on my door. "Just a minute." I yelled, opening random drawers and doors and slamming it shut, thinking it was Tyler, and not wanting him to know where his present was. "Coming!" I yelled again, opening the door. "Mum?" She stepped inside, walking over and sitting on my bed, patting the spot beside her for me to sit down. Her face was almost pale, she was serious, but calm. "Who died?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not funny Alixzandra."

"Oh my God. Someone did die!"

"No one died Alixzandra!" I sat down beside her when she patted the bed again impatiently. "I wanted to talk to you. You and Tyler seem to be getting pretty serious and I just wanted to…"

"Oh my God Mum, the sex talk? I already know about it!"

"Lower your tone!" She hissed. "And, I just wanted to say….just….tell me, when you two get that serious? Just so I can make sure you know the proper spells, what to expect, etc, nothing more, I promise."

I played with my fingernails. "Um. Mum. You might as well go ahead and tell me. We've _almost_ a bunch of times now."

"Oh! Goodness Alixzandra! You're 14!"

"Thank you Mum, I didn't know that!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry." I replied, looking back down. "We're waiting. We know we're too young, that we don't fully comprehend the consequences and might not know enough to be capable of understanding the feelings. We know we're not ready for that step. It gets hard sometimes, but we're waiting."

She let out a breath. "Well, do me a favor? At least wait until you're 15. I know you're not going to wait until you're married. And I wouldn't dream of telling you to do so, that would be hypocritical. But…my first time…I was 18, you know, but I almost….at 15."

I gasped. I had always assumed….she had never even thought about it until she met whoever my father was. "Just do me that favor?" I nodded. "The spell, so you don't get pregnant…its Haud gravida. And…the first time…it's gonna hurt. The pain won't last long, but, neither will the sex…if it's Tyler's first time too." I nodded again. "Um ... the second time, which will probably be the next day, if not the same night, if its up to the guy, will be immeasurably better. I'm not glamoring it, I'm just saying…" She didn't finish that sentence. "Um, other than that…don't let him pressure you into it okay? No matter what he says? That whole 'If you loved me…' thing, don't let that convince you either. If he loved you, he'd wait, and…if he's not there in the morning…or when you wake up, or whatever… I'm sorry. And I love you. And I want you to call me the moment you open you're eyes and see he's not there."

"Mum! He won't do that to me. He loves me."

She scoffed. "Yeah. I thought that too. Just…promise me, you'll call if that happens." I found myself nodding, watching the tears collect in her eyes. "I – I have to go." She practically ran out of my room, her hands wiping at her eyes.

xXx

(Revised) We want that lovey-dovey, that kiss kiss kiss kiss.

In her mind, she fantasize bout getting with me. – Chris Brown


	8. Acceptance

Last Time:

Mostly a filler, but Tyler and Alix did go Christmas shopping for each other. And watched Twilight.

Hermione gives Alix the sex talk.

Chapter 8: Acceptance

Christmastime was my favorite time of the year, and not just because of the presents. We always had a big party on Christmas Eve, all the family would come over and we'd hang out, dance, drink and be merry. But that was later. WAY later.

Just like every year, Draco came into my room and jumped on my bed. You'd think he'd hit his head on the ceiling, or the fan, or something, but no. He'd bounce until my 'lovely arse' was up, as he put it, and eventually, I would get up, changing quickly before walking over to Tyler's door and knocking. And knocking. And knocking. Just as I was about to turn towards the stairs, to see if he was already in the living room, I heard his door open, and out stepped Tyler. Hot, sexy, boxer-clad Tyler. I slammed my eyes shut, ordering the thoughts to erase from my mind. I stumbled over my words, "I- I just came to say…you should probably start getting ready….Christmas Eve's like a big deal here, and we wanted you to feel like part of the family, so yeah, um….bye!" I heard Tyler laugh as I skipped down the stairs, trying to pretend nothing happened. "Draco! Why didn't you wake Tyler up?" I hissed at him, disreguarding the fact that he and Dani were kissing under the mistletoe. "Draco. Draco. Draco." I kept repeating his name, accentuating each call with a poke, until he finally took his lips off his girlfriend.

"What is it Alix?" He was trying his best not to death glare me, I could tell.

"Why didn't you wake Tyler up?"

He sighed, probably wondering why he was interrupted for something so trivial. "Cause, A) I don't know what he wears to bed, or better yet, what he doesn't, and B) your boyfriend, your job." He went back to kissing Dani again and I saw her smile into his kiss. "Draco." I said again, exasperated. He pulled away again, agitated. I wondered if Dani hated me yet. We didn't ever really kindle any kind of friendship for each other.

"You know Alix, if you were smart, you'd use this time to snog Tyler, while I'm busy and your mum is out buying stuff for the party."

I saw Dani smack the arm opposite of the one on my side. "Ow. Fine. Just, go back upstairs and get him down here. Leave the door open." As I walked back upstairs, I heard him turn to Dani with a 'better?'

"Tyler." I whispered, knocking on his door. "May I come in?"

"Ughneah" I opened his door cautiously, ready to slam it back shut on a moment's notice. He was still in bed.

"Tyler!" I yelled, running over to him. I ripped the pillow out from under his head, and he groaned as his head hit the mattress. "Get. Your. Lazy. Arse. Up." I hit him with his pillow between each word. Before I knew it though, he had reached his arms around to hug my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him, tickling the crap outta me. I laughed and kicked, hoping he kept anything he didn't want injured out of reach of my feet. At least he had put sleep pants on since last time. I pushed him onto his back as soon as I could, standing on his bed, pillow in my hand, ready to attack. He smiled, standing on top of the bed too, and grabbing his own pillow, as a full out war emerged. Before long, the entire room was filled with little, white pillow feathers, and we were growing rather tired, falling back onto his bed. He pulled me close to his as I rested my head on his chest, feeling him breathe in and out, trying to regain his breath. It was oddly soothing. "We have to get up. There's a party tonight and we have to decorate the house, make food, traditions, etc."

He groaned. "Can't I just keep you here for a few more minutes?"

"Until Draco says something." I gave in, breathing in his scent and drawing lazy circles with my finger on his chest.

xXx

TPOV

It amazed me how I loved her more and more every day. Like right now, for instance. All she was doing was lying there, drawing circles on my chest with her index finger, her nail scratching my chest lightly. She just looked so innocent, so beautiful.

"God, I love you." I whispered more to myself than to her. She shifted uncomfortably and I saw her bite her lip. "Flicka." She looked up at me. "I don't expect you to say anything. You know that right? I'm just…. reminding you, I suppose." She nodded slightly, before laying her head back down on my chest. We laid alone in a comfortable silence for 15 minutes, before Draco came knocking, making Alix go down to the living room so I could finish getting dressed.

xXx

The Granger Estate's Christmas traditions were crazy. We spent all day decorating the house and tree, making food for tonight's party, etc. Draco lifted Alix up to put the star on the top of the tree, while Hermione told me they'd been doing it that way since Alix was born. The whole family got involved in the making of the food, especially the cookies. There was even a flour fight between Alix and Draco while the cookies baked. At 5 o' clock, everybody went to their respective rooms to get ready. Alix magicked up a suit for me to wear. By the time 7 rolled around and guests started showing up, they were all completely ready and downstairs, ready to greet the incoming crowd. Alix and I stood by the door as a whole strung of people walked in, each hugging Alix and kissing her cheek and then shaking my hand as she introduced me to them. Every. Single. Effing. Guy. In the family. Gave me a dirty look! Alix would laugh it off, and sooner than later, it didn't matter what they said as they danced away in each other's arms. She stared lovingly up at me, as I did the same back down to her. If I die and go to Heaven anytime soon, it would appear to me as this moment.

xXx

HermionePOV

Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny and I all stood against the wall, with wine glasses in our hands, eyes on my daughter and her boyfriend. I swirled my wine around in its glass, tipping it back and letting the last of it trail down my throat.

"Look at his hands." Ron mumbled, reminding me of the Yule Ball with Krum and I.

"Oh shut it Ron. Find something else to hate him for, his hands are around her waist, where they're supposed to be." Harry drawled, scanning over the couple to find his own reason to hate the boy.

"Merlin, they look at each other as if they're in love or something." Ginny commented, scoffing.

"They are." I replied, and all 3 out of the 4 other heads snapped back to look at me. "Well. He is. Or so he says anyway."

Draco scoffed, making everyone look to him instead. "I don't believe it one bit. My bet is that boy doesn't even know what love is. He's fifteen for Christ's sake." He took another swig from his wine.

"Are you forgetting, that I found my love at eleven Mr. Malfoy?"

"Finding them and falling for them are totally different things Minx. You fell for him at 17."

I scoffed. "Ginny fell in love with Harry at 10. Harry fell for her at 16."

"Gee, there's no difference whatsoever between 14 and 16." Draco replied sarcastically. "Either way, I'm not just going to stand here any longer." He handed his glass to me and strolled over to the couple.

xXx

APOV

I saw Draco approaching long, long before he ever gave his glass to my mother. Yet still, I clung to Tyler, desperately hoping he would wave and just walk right past. Psh. Yeah right. "May I cut in?" I felt Tyler reluctantly let go, and I opened my eyes, taking my head from his chest so he could leave. Draco pulled me close to him, taking my hands without me holding them out. "Happy Christmas, Love."

"Happy Christmas Draco." I responded, willing the song to be over already so I could just get back into Tyler's arms. It was quiet for a bit and I honestly thought he wasn't going to bring it up.

"I don't like him." Just. My. Luck.

"You don't have to." I responded immediately.

He sighed. "You're pretty serious about him, huh?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him Draco." I whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

xXx

DPOV

"I think I'm falling in love with him Draco." She whispered. Her eyes shone brightly, her skin glowing as a huge smile broke out on her face. And that's when I knew it was true. That I was going to have to accept him. That they really were falling in love with each other; that he really might just love her like he said he did. And that I was going to have to suck it up. Cause he made her happy. If this didn't prove it, nothing did. I nodded as the song ended, bowing to her, making her laugh, and left, letting Tyler take his spot. I clapped his hand as he passed, reaching my other arm around to hug him as he did the same to me.

"Take care of her. I love her. You break her heart, I make sure you never have children, or pleasurable sex ever again."

xXx

I don't want a lot for Christmas.

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know.

Make my wish come true.

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. – Various Artists


	9. Devotion

Last time:

Christmas Eve celebration at the Granger's.

Draco finally accepts Alix and Tyler's relationship with only one threat.

Chapter 9: Devotion

HPOV

Draco woke Alix, Tyler and Dani up Christmas morning, and they bounded downstairs still in their pajamas (Conservative pajamas, thank God.) Everyone gathered around the trees as gifts were passed out, counter-clockwise, meaning mine first.

I had gotten Draco a pair of leather gloves with his initials stitched on the cuff in scrawling silver cursive, Danielle, a Channel purse, Alix, a "All the Spells Every Witch Should Know" book and Tyler, a leather Muggle jacket.

Draco laughed as he tossed his presents to each person, sitting back and trying on his gloves. Danielle blushed as she opened her gift, closing the box immediately without letting anyone see. Alix gasped when she reached inside her package to find a long silk cloak, Tyler received a shine kit for his broom, and I got another book to add to my collection. I immediately started flipping through it hurriedly.

When it was Danielle's turn to pass out gifts, she blushed again, probably because of not knowing any of us, besides Draco, very well. I watched as Alix was given 2 pairs of Ecko Red's and Tyler was given a Black Ipod Nano, before it was my turn. I had received another book, which was honestly fine by me. Whatever it was Draco had received, had him laughing and throwing his arms around Danielle, kissing her lips lightly, but not opening it enough for everyone else to see.

Alix, in true Draco's-near-sister fashion, tossed her gifts to everyone as well, except Tyler, she gently handed hers to him. Everyone's eyes landed on Tyler's gift, noticing how she had given it to him, with a blush intact too. He opened it slowly, almost as gently as she had given it to him. In side the wrappings, a Rolex box sat, displaying a picture of a black, silver and gold watch on the front. He gasped, looking up at Alix as we all busied ourselves with our own gifts, watching them out of the corner of our eyes. She smiled brilliantly as he leant in for a kiss, which she closed her eyes, and mouth for that matter, and gave in. "Thank you Flicka." He whispered. Everyone whispered 'Flicka?' under his or her breaths, but the couple didn't hear, too immersed in each other. Finishing unwrapping mine, I found a necklace with the word 'Mum' hanging off of it. Tears came to my eyes at the thoughtful gift as I quickly wiped them away and thanked Alix, leaning over the remaining presents to give her a hug. Danielle opened a small tennis bracelet, and Draco opened a framed Snitch signed by all of the members on the Ireland team.

Everyone found themselves watching Tyler and Alix again as he handed his gifts out. Alix's was tiny. A long rectangular box with just a bow atop it. She opened it slowly gasping at the pendant inside. All of us strained our necks to see it. I gasped too. Silver with a red diamond heart hanging off of it. It was modest, but flashy, just like Alix liked. She was crying as Tyler clipped it around her neck. He explained it to her while he did so. "I've charmed it too. It protects you from all physical and magical abuse while you wear it." We smiled as they turned to us, to watch us open our gifts. For me, another book, for Draco, a new dragon's hide wallet, and lastly, for Danielle, a book as well.

"Sorry Danielle, I didn't know if you liked reading or not, but I didn't know what else to get you either."

"No, its great Tyler, I really do like reading, I just never get the chance, though I'm sure I'll be able to now, winter vacation and all. Thank you."

He nodded, as he pulled Alix closer and the rest of the gifts were passed out to whomever they needed to go to.

I got up after opening all of mine, and walked into the kitchen, magicking up some hot chocolate before leaning against the counter and looking outside the window.

"He'll come to his senses, Minx." Someone said from behind.

"I stopped waiting on him long ago, Draco. It's been 15 years." I replied, turning around. He opened his arms wide and I accepted them, as they wrapped around me and I clung to his shirt, hot chocolate getting colder on the counter.

"My offer still stands." He whispered into my ear. And I shook my head.

"No Draco. Thank you, but no. You have Danielle."

"I told Danielle long before we started dating that you and Alix were the most important things in my life; that you guys came first; that if you decided Alix needed a permanent father and I was to marry you to give her one, and you a partner, I'd be leaving her in a moment's notice. And she accepted that. We're not in love, me and her."

"Still, it's fine. Alix and I are fine."

"Okay, but remember…"

"I will. I just miss him. Do you think he's thinking about me now?"

"Most definitely."

"Do you think he's married? Think he's got kids?"

Draco chuckled a little bit. "Yes, I think he has at least one kid: Alix. But no, I don't think he's married. He misses you too Minx. I know it." I burst out crying, all over his shirt, and he held me tight, rubbing my back. "Are you sure you don't want to try 'us' again?" He whispered lightly

I looked up. "I – I can't Draco. I'm sorry. It just hurts too much."

He smiled a bit and kissed my forehead. "It's okay Minx. I know." He commented, pulling me close to him and resting his chin on my head.

"What are we going to do about Alix? She and this boy are getting pretty serious."

He chuckled. "She's just like every other teenager in love, everywhere in the world: Old enough to know better, too young to give a damn." I laughed, wiping at my tears. "We'll get through this parenthood thing somehow, Minx, I promise we will."

xXx

Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?

Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?

My world is has changed. I've rearranged.

Does that mean Christmas changed too?

Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know?

I'm not the same one, see what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go? – Various Artists


	10. Love

Last time:

Christmas.

Hermione gets all teary eyed, missing ?, Draco consoles her.

Chapter 10: Love

APOV

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, throwing my bags onto the compartment floor. Don't get me wrong. I loved Christmas with my family, but something's just got to give sometimes. I'd gone 13 days without properly kissing Tyler! And that was 13 days too many, in my book. Tyler chuckled at my exclamation and pulled me into his arms, burrowing his head into the crook of my neck. "I love you Flicka."

I smiled. "I know."

He chuckled again, lifting his head to look me in the eyes, kissing me slowly. I kissed back, slowly, just like he wanted….at first. After a while slow got tiresome and all I wanted was to just snog him senseless already. Running my tongue along his bottom lip, I felt him smile and oblige. Sooner than later, we were lying on a bench in the compartment. Tyler's shirt was already off and we were working on mine. "Lex. Lex. Lex." He kept repeating my name, trying to get my attention in-between pants. "Lex. Come on Baby. We gotta stop this. Or at least slow it down a bit. No more clothes okay?"

"I couldn't agree more." I replied, reaching for the snap on his pants. '_Too young. Too young.' _My mind chanted. _'You don't know what you're doing Alix! Stop it this instant!'_

"Not what I meant! No more taking off clothes."

I groaned, but obliged, working to kiss his neck while he kissed mine. Somehow, we spent the entire train ride snogging, without any interruptions. Needless to say, there were hickies on both parties that had to be glamour spelled away, but we did eventually make it to the Great Hall. Spencer smirked as we sat down. "What?" I asked.

"You, my dear, have Sex Hair."

I gasped, picking up a spoon and examining my contorted reflection in it, patting at my hair. "I do not!" I did.

"Yes, you do." I cast another glamour charm on my hair, getting it to look mostly normal.

I couldn't help but notice Muffy was at his side again, and I rose an eyebrow, gesturing towards her. He just smirked again, and I decided I really didn't want to know. "How was Hermione Granger?" He asked Tyler with fake fanboy enthusiasm, mocking me. "And Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"Awkward at times, but I had fun."

"Nice watch."

"Thanks. Alix got it for me." He smiled my way again, kissing my nose.

The conversation pretty much just went on from there, thankfully, and before long it was time for all of us to get to our beds. Class was starting the next day and, as Dumbledore announced, none of us would be getting pepper up potions tomorrow. Tyler and I were two of the last remaining people in the Slytherin common room that night. "Goodnight Flicka." He smiled, pushing my hair back.

"Goodnight Ty." I replied, kissing him.

"I love you."

"I know."

xXx

I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him every second. The tiniest things would do it too, just laying in his arms, or him kissing my forehead. I could feel myself falling in a downward spiral, faster and faster by the second, without gravity's influence. I'd even caught myself drawing little hearts on my parchment during a class. Not before the professor had, granted, but still. He'd take the hair from my eyes and put it behind my ear, or kiss me after a Quidditch game while everyone ran inside because of the rain.

January had passed quickly, Tyler's birthday included, (I had gotten him the new broom he'd had his eyes on.), as did most of February, and Valentine's day was just around the corner. I planned on telling him I was in love with him then. He had a surprise for me that night, he said, as he blindfolded my eyes and led me to Hogsmeade. When he took off the blindfold, I saw a picnic laid out in the snow. A picnic in February. He was insane. "Um, Baby, not that I don't like it, cause I really really do, but how in the hell were we planning on staying warm?"

He smiled, and just led me over to the blanket. As soon as I stepped onto the blanket, it became warm. He had placed a warming spell around us like a bubble. "It has a invisibility charm placed around it too." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I smiled as I sat down next to him, looking at our scenery, the Shrieking Shack. "Presents now or later?" He asked.

I smiled. "Later."

He reached into the basket and pulled out my favorite foods. Muggle foods, at that. Macaroni and Cheese, and steak with pumpkin juice to drink. I laughed at the combination, and he smiled, as I dug in. By the time presents were supposed to be handed out, I was almost shaking I was so nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I mean, I knew Tyler already loved me, so it really shouldn't be such a big deal. But needless to say, it was.

"Flicka. What is it? Are you cold? Is the spell wearing off?" He recast it, even though I shook my head. He pulled me closer, reaching up to take off his cloak.

"Ty." I whispered, setting my hand on his. "I'm fine. I'm not cold, just a little…antsy."

He stopped. "Oh. Antsy about what?"

"Nothing." I smiled, putting my hand on his face. He leaned into it. "So how about those presents?"

He smiled back, taking his wand out of his pocket. We had both agreed on not buying anything…. Well I had. I didn't like being spoiled. He finally gave in on giving each other gifts we'd made. He whispered a few words and I felt tingles race across my skin. My eyes widened and his smile dropped off his face. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, it tingles." I smiled as the tingling stopped. "What is it?"

"A charm. I made it for you. It's a shielding charm that only lets people you trust touch you. The only downside…. and I'm working on it…. is that, so far, only I can cast it, and it only lasts an hour. After that, it has to be recast. I'm working on it, I really am—"

I placed a finger over his lips, and he kissed it. "Shhh. I love it." I have to admit, I was a little teary eyed. (When wasn't I these days?) I pulled my gift out of my pocket as well brought his wrist into my lap, tying the braided green, black and silver bracelet on his wrist.

"I've got one too." I whispered, showing it to him. "The second you stop loving me, I want you to cut it off."

"Then it will stay on forever." He interrupted. I threw him a quick smile, but then went back to the bracelet, and my speech.

"And, even though I know it will never happen, if I were to stop loving you….I'd cut mine off too."

His eyes lit up as he figured it out. "Flicka." He whispered, looking up to me. I nodded, my eyes teary again. "I love you." He whispered again, leaning over to me, and kissing my lips before I could say anything. I leaned back, lying on the blanket, thanking the Heavens that we were in a warm, invisible bubble.

When his lips finally left mine, I whispered back. "I love you too Ty, but just so you know…we can't have sex at least until I'm 15."

He somehow nodded, his lips still attached to my neck. "Wouldn't. Have it. Any other. Way." He said, in between kisses.

"I love you Tyler." I whispered again, loving how it sounded, as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Flicka." He sighed, looking at me. "I love you too."

xXx

Looking at you, holding my breath, for once in my life, I'm scared to death.

I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky under my skin. Like being in love, she said for the first time.

Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right where I belong with you tonight, like being in love, to feel for the first time. – Lifehouse


	11. Innocence

Chapter 11: Innocence

TPOV

After the famous 'I love you.' Alix and my relationship had gotten even more physical. I didn't even think that was plausible. It was Im-Possible to stop myself short of just ripping every bit of her clothes off. She seemed just as eager to have sex these days too, but we were impatiently awaiting her 15th birthday on February 23rd. (Yes, we were still too young, but at this point, we really didn't give a damn. ) You'd think 9 days would go by rather quickly, but no. On her 15th birthday, after both our shirts were missing, my jeans were undone and unzipped, and I was undoing hers, she froze. "Alix?" I stopped. "Flicka, what is it?" Tears came to her eyes.

"Tyler. I'm sorry." Was all she said, but I understood, doing my pants back up, and handing her her t-shirt. She put it back on and sat on the other side of the bed from me.

"Flicka." I whispered, and she turned to face me, tears rolling down her face. I fingered my bracelet, holding it up on my index finger to show her. "It's still on, Flicka. And it's not going anywhere. It's okay that you're not ready Baby." I pulled her into my lap and kissed her lips lightly.

It took 2 hours to convince Alix that it was okay, but by the time 3 am rolled around, we left the Room of Requirement, hand-in-hand, and in an understanding that we wouldn't be having sex that night.

xXx

APOV

Mum-

You'd have been proud of me. Yes, I turned the age I'm sure you were dreading…fifteen. No, Tyler and I didn't have sex last night. I froze. Right when my pants were about to come off. I hope you're happy.

Love,

Alix.

P.S. Thanks for the gifts. Tell Draco thank you for me too.

The moment I sent the owl out with that letter, I decided I shouldn't send it, but it was too late to call him back now. I bounded down the owlery's stairs, two at a time, watching my feet carefully. I was still pretty upset that Tyler and I didn't have sex that night, and that it was my fault. Tyler, of course, told me time and time again, that it was okay that I wasn't ready… that he didn't want it if I wasn't ready, but I still couldn't help feeling guilty. I bounced my happy way (sarcasm) to the Great Hall, sitting down next to Tyler (who was talking animatedly with Spencer about broom sticks) and eating my breakfast quickly, kissing Tyler on the cheek just before I went on my way to class.

"What's up with her?" I heard Spencer say as I left.

xXx

TPOV

My eyes trailed after Alix as she walked out of the Great Hall. "What's up with her?" Spencer asked, following her with his eyes as well.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "You can't tell anyone Spence. Not even Muffy. Especially Muffy." He nodded. "A few nights ago, Alix turned 15." He nodded his head in a no-duh kinda way. "She promised her mother that no matter how …. 'into the moment' we got, she wouldn't have sex with me until she turned15. Well, on Valentine's day, she told me she loved me. Finally. So, on her birthday, we were pretty sure we were all set to have sex for the first time together….and, she froze up and said she wasn't ready. I told her it was okay, that I didn't want to if she didn't, but she's been really embarrassed about it lately, I guess."

"Oh, bummer." Spencer replied.

I nodded again, getting up. "I'm going to see if I can catch her before she gets inside her class. Please Spence, don't mention this."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "What do you want, a spit shake?"

"Um. No. We're not 5 anymore Spencer."

I found Alix in an alcove not to far from her classes, but far away enough no one walking to the last class in this corridor would see her. "Lex." She gasped and turned to face me. Her hair looked like she'd ran her hand nervously through it a million times (She probably had), mascara and eyeliner made little trails down her face where she had already cried since breakfast. Yet, she still looked beautiful to me. "Alix." I whispered again, stepping into the alcove and pulling her to me. "Baby, why are you so upset about this?" It was nothing to cry about, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Because. Because, we waited for each other, waited till I turned 15, put off sex time and time again because we wanted to wait until we were in love with each other. And now, I'm 15 and I love you, and I couldn't do it. I wanted to be able to do it for you."

"It's not your fault, Baby." I whispered for the bajillionth time since the 23rd. "It's not like its not going to happen again. Whoa. Wait. Wrong words. I meant, it's not like we're not going to want to again. Come on, clean up, and let's get to class. I'll take you out tomorrow. It's another Hogsmeade weekend."

She nodded as I sent her a glamour spell, kissed her slowly, and sent her on her way, going on mine as well.

xXx

APOV

We walked hand in hand all through Hogsmeade, the perfect vision of two teens in love. We strolled down to the Shrieking Shack, as Tyler set a warming spell on the ground around our feet and the snow melted. "Wanna sit?" He asked, pointing to the grassy patch under us. I nodded, sitting, and pulling him down with me. He looked at me with sparkling eyes that would rival Dumbledore's, taking a strand of hair from my face. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I probably blushed and looked at my hands. He pulled my face back to look at him. "You are. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life." I looked back down and I heard him laugh a bit. "Why can't you accept that?" He asked rhetorically. "Hey. Look up here." I did. "I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "More than anything in this world, Flicka."

"I love you too." I whispered back, turning around and leaning against his chest, as he set his feet apart, making room for me. I kissed his neck once, looking up at him from where my head was resting against his shoulder. He looked back down at me and kissed my lips slowly. Slow turned to Fast quicker than we knew it, and I found myself kneeling on the grass, hands tangling in his hair, tongues lashing. He still sat where he did previously, hands holding tightly to my hips as I ran my hands down his chest, playing with the buttons. "Tyler." I panted, pulling back and kissing his neck instead. "Cast that invisibility spell." I whispered as I continued to play with his shirt buttons. He finally got the drift.

"No, Alix. You're first time is not going to be out here in the middle of freezing weather, with students passing by mere yards away."

"Then lets get inside that castle, Right. Now."

"No Flicka, you're not ready."

"Tyler Ryan Truett, don't tell me what I am or am not ready for. I am ready this time, I'm not going to freeze up on you, now please take me to the castle and make love to me."

He rose his eyebrow. "No." He challenged, jauntily with a smirk.

"So much for 'I couldn't deny you anything' huh, Truett?" I commented, getting up from the ground and storming off.

"Oh Flicka!" Tyler yelled from behind, running to catch up with me. "Flicka stop this." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"What?"

"Flicka. Baby. Don't be mad. I just want you're first time to be special and spontaneous, for you."

"I am only trying to give you what you want, Truett."

"And I told you I didn't want it unless you were ready."

"I am ready!" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Really? That's not what it looked like to me the other night."

My mouth fell open and I felt my eyes water. How dare he use that against me? He of all people knew how bad that was going to sting. "Let go of me." I whispered, dropping my head.

"Oh come on Flicka, I didn't mean that."

"Let me go."

He did, and I walked away from him arms crossed and head down as he just stood there. He could stand there all damn night and I wouldn't care.

xXx

It's too late to apologize. – One Republic


	12. Lust

Last Time:

Alix turned 15

The couple was GOING TO have sex, but Alix froze

Tyler told her he would wait until she was ready

She still felt really guilty and embarrassed though

Hogsmeade weekend: Heated kissing.

Alix hints at going inside and having sex

They fight.

Chapter 12 : Lust

TPOV

Alix wasn't at lunch. Spencer caught on to the fact that we were fighting immediately though. "Wanna talk about it Mate?"

"She wanted to have sex. I said no, she wasn't ready. She kept saying she was. I said 'Really, cause that's not what it looked like the other night.'" I replied in a blur, sitting down exasperatedly.

"Damn. Arsehole." Spencer jabbed.

"Thanks Spence." I answered back sarcastically, staring at the table still.

"I'm telling you now, Truett, go apologize, or get your arse kicked by yours truly, 16 years of friendship be damned." I looked up at him wide eyed. "I don't know what you're waiting on." I didn't reply, I just got up, and walked my happy little arse to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Mmk. So what I need is a girl." I announced, spotting Alix nowhere. Quite a few ran over, surprisingly. "Go into the 4th year dorm and get Alixzandra Granger." They sighed, and eventually one went up. Alix appeared at the top of the stairs a few minutes later, the other girl bouncing down them past her.

"What do you want Truett?"

"You." Several 'Awww's were heard through the room. I felt like rolling my eyes. Alix's, however, softened a bit.

"Funny. That's not what you were saying earlier." She still countered with venom.

"That is not what I said and you know it!" I nearly yelled. "How dare you think that I want anybody but you Alix? I love you. How dare you think that I don't?"

"You didn't earlier."

"Alixzandra Draco Granger, I love you. With all of my heart. And nothing is going to change that. I wish I could elaborate on that fact, but there's a whole Common Room down here watching and listening to us. Plus Muffy. It'd be everyone else's business in 2 minutes. But I do love you Alix, and you know that. My bracelet's still on. So's yours. I am sorry Alix. I should have never said that. I knew it was going to hurt you and I said it anyway and I am very sorry. Please accept that to be the truth. Now, are you going to come down here so I can kiss you properly or what?"

Alix's eyes shone for a minute, until she acted as if on impulse, and her body jerked forward, running to me. I caught her in my arms and held her close to me, as she bent her legs back, letting me pick her up. "I love you Flicka." I whispered in her ear. "And I am so sorry." Letting her down, I stared into her eyes, as the crowd retreated.

"I know. I love you too. Let's not fight anymore, okay?"

I laughed a bit. "Okay."

xXx

We didn't end up having sex that night either. Or any night for a long time, in fact, it was near the end of April before we really even got anywhere close to how close we were on her birthday. There was yet another ball coming up the next weekend, the Spring Fling, I believed it was called. I was getting so sick of all the dances they held here ever since Dumbledore took the idea from American Middle Schools, but reasoned with myself that I got to hold Alix all night, so it was okay.

She spent all day getting ready for this one too, another thing I hated about them. I mean, sure, she looked spectacular in the end, but a whole day without her was impossible.

We danced the night away, again, and everyone tried to cut in, as usual. Spencer was the most annoying though, he'd do it just to piss me off. Muffy kept dropping useless hints for me to ask her to dance. I swear, I didn't understand why Spencer put up with her…. well, yeah I did…but I wish I didn't. I smiled, watching them dance. Alix threw her head back, laughing, as he led her through the 'tango'. Well, really, it was just them holding one arm out, hands grasped, and walking that way sideways dramatically, making funny faces.

Once he finally handed her back over to me, I pulled her as close to me as possible, letting my head rest on her shoulder. "I love you." I whispered, leaning over and nipping her neck slightly with my teeth. "I love you so very much Flicka." She knew I didn't want her to respond. She knew I was just in a moment. My little nips continued down her collarbone as well, leaving little read marks along her skin. She hissed at one point, and my head snapped up, afraid I'd hurt her. She just shook her head.

"That feels good."

I smiled, kissing her forehead, then placing my own against it, closing my eyes, thanking Merlin, God, and every angel in Heaven that I had been blessed so well.

xXx

I don't want this moment to ever end.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.

These words are my heart and soul.

I'll hold onto this moment, you know. – Sum 41


	13. Secrets

bILast Time:

Make up

Spring Fling./I

Chapter 13 :

BTPOV/B/b

"Tyler." She whispered and I opened my eyes slowly. "Let's go. I wanna kiss you properly." I smiled, telling Spencer we were leaving. He winked at us and I rolled my eyes as Alix led the way to the Room of Requirement, pacing in front of the door three times. "What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"I need a place to snog my boyfriend." I laughed again, as the door appeared and we walked through it. There was a bed, and candles, and rose pedals everywhere. " I lied." She whispered in my ear, biting the lobe. "I asked for a place to finish what you started."

She kissed me slowly, then quickly, pushing my tux jacket off my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor, taking her waist in my hands afterwards. "Alix" I whispered. She kissed down my throat, taking the buttons of my shirt in between her fingers, and undoing them quickly, pushing my shirt off my shoulders too, and running her nails down my chest. I groaned, as she undid my belt and I toed my shoes and socks off. My pants pooled around my ankles as I reached for the zip on her dress, watching it pool around her ankles too. She stepped out of it, muttering something under her breath and making her shoes pop off her feet and fly across the room, hitting the wall before clattering on the floor in a corner. "Alix." I whispered again. "Tonight?" She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded a second time, blushing as I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked over to the bed, still kissing her.

The rest of our clothes quickly met the wrinkled mess of their siblings on the wooden floor. "Are you sure?" I asked again. She nodded, closing her eyes together tightly. "Alix we don't have to do this." I whispered, taking in her facial features.

"I want to." She replied stubbornly.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know."

"I'll go slow, I promise."

She opened her eyes, reaching a hand to my cheek. "I know that too. Go ahead Ty."

I reached over to the bedside table for her wand. "Haud Gravida." I whispered, throwing the wand onto the floor. "Okay Alix. One. Two-"

"Tyler, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Flicka." I replied with a smile and a kiss on her lips. "Three" I whispered quietly against her lips

hr /

BAPOV/B

I was awake way before I admitted to the world that I was. I bit my bottom lip, wondering, against everything my heart told me, if Tyler was lying beside me. Timidly I reached over with my hand and patted the …. bare bed beside me.

I sat up quickly, tears already in my eyes, gasping at the pain in my lower abdomen, but only minding it for a second. I looked around the room; Tyler was nowhere to be seen.

Mum warned me. Mum was right. Letting out a sob, I brought my bare knees to my chest and hugged them, burying my face in the crook in-between them. My earth shattered as I felt my heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

"Alix. Baby. Are you okay?"

My head snapped up. Tyler was in the doorway with a tray of food, a rose in a vase on the corner of it, and a book under his arms. He laid it on the cedar chest at the end of the bed and was by my side in a few long strides.

I scrambled into his embrace and wound my arms tightly around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "I thought….You left me…. Just like mum warned me." I gasped out between sobs.

"Oh. Alix I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking my hair. "I'm so so sorry Flicka. I didn't think."

I calmed down eventually and he brought over my breakfast and the book, reheating the food.

He flipped through the book and pulled out his wand, pointing it at my abdomen. "Primoris Poena Absentis." he recited fluently, and instantly the pain from my very first time was gone. I sighed in relief.

"How'd you know?" I whispered, rubbing my stomach.

"I actually paid attention in the week-long health classes we were forced into way back in my third year." He replied with a smirk. I smiled back. Tyler's face softened from it's playfulness and his smirk turned into a smile, pulling me close. I rested my head on his chest. "I love you. You know that?" I nodded, yawning a bit. "Sleep."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Promise. We should probably go get some breakfast before Spencer sends out a billion aurors for us, which would probably include Mum, Draco, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." He laughed a kissed the top of my head. "So….Let's get to know each other a little more." I suggested. "Let's play 20 questions or something. Surely there's things you don't know about me yet."

bTPOV/b

"You first." I mumbled, perfectly content with us just cuddling. I pulled her closer to me.

"Who's your father?" My eyes snapped open.

xXx

I'll keep it my dirty little secret. – All American Rejects.


	14. Perfection

bILast Time:

Alix and Tyler had sex.

After first-time awkwardness and fluff

Alix asks Tyler who his father is./I

Chapter 14:

APOV /b

I felt his body stiffen from my resting place against his chest. "Pass" He whispered quietly. I put on my innocent face, knitting my eyebrows and looking up at him.

"What is it Ty?"

"Different question Alix."

"Why?" I pestered.

"Pick a different question Alix." His teeth were clenched and I could tell he was angry with me.

"Why?" He never denied me anything, well besides sex, but that was for my own good. His resolve was just about to break.

"Damn it Alix, just pick a different question!" He yelled, and I flinched. I felt tears dotting my eyes, but I had no idea why. Feigning a yawn, I rolled away from his chest, laying on the very edge of the bed. "Eh, I'm just going to go back to sleep. I actually am a bit tired." I replied, trying my best to keep my emotions out of my voice and sound nonchalant. I felt a tear roll from my eye, over the bridge of my nose, and drip onto the sheets below. I knew I was over reacting, but it really just hurt that he didn't trust me, or love me, enough to share his deepest secret with me yet; Plus the fact that he had yelled at me….he never yelled at me.

I felt his arm come around my waist and closed my eyes quickly, willing any traces of tears to flee from my face. His breath whispered against my neck as he kissed it, working his way up to my ear. "I'm sorry I yelled Flicka." He said.

"'Sokay." I mumbled back, scared my voice would betray me if I said more.

"No its not. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just….I don't really like talking about it. Spencer doesn't even know. I'll tell you Flicka. I promise I will. Just not now."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried pressuring you, or over reacting." I said back, turning around to face him. He held his arms open for me, and I laid my head back on his chest.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Alix?"

"Mhmm?" I asked, eyes closed again.

"What about your father?" I felt myself stiffen, just like he had. I realized then how unfair my question had been to him. If I wanted him to open up, I had to as well, right?

"What about him?"

"Who is he? I mean, do you have any idea? Or any clue as to why he left you and your mother? Could any of the professors give you any clues?"

"Whoa boy, one question at a time!" She laughed. "No idea who he is or why he left. The professors won't tell me shit. I tried." His eyes widened at my curse. I almost smiled. "As to clues, I have a few. I know he was during my mum's 7th year, or the summer after. I know she knew him since she was 11. I also knew he was someway affiliated with Hogwarts. A student, another apprentice, or maybe even a professor. Mum says I have his hair, the color and non-frizziness (apparently hers used to look horrendous.), but the ringlets are hers. I have his eyes too, black eyes. She said I get my Slytherin antics from him too. My sarcasm is his too. She hardly looks at me without crying sometimes. Like, remember, at Christmas, when she and Draco stepped into the kitchen? She was crying then. Over him. Other than all of that, I don't know anything. Name, age, not a thing." He hugged me tighter to him, kissing my head. "Don't do that. Don't pity me."

"I-" He started, trying to defend himself. "Okay." There was a long pregnant pause. "My father…"

"No Tyler. It's fine to tell me later. Just because I told you about mine, doesn't mean you have to tell me about yours."

"Shh. I want to." Despite what he said, he still shuffled nervously under me.

"Tell me after lunch? I'm really hungry and I have a letter to mail."

He nodded. "Want me to go with you? To mail the letter I mean?"

I shook my head, scrunching my nose. "No, it's okay. You go ahead."

hr /

IMum-

He was there when I woke up.

Love,

Alix./I

I bounded down the stairs of the Owlry, thinking back to a few months ago when I had done the exact same thing, in worse spirits. Once we finally made our way out of the Room of Requirement, I had told Tyler to go ahead to the Great Hall for lunch and I'd meet him there. In fact, he was probably telling Spencer all about last night…and this morning, right now. Walking inside, I spotted them instantly and watched Tyler's face light up as I walked his way, kissing him on the lips when I sat down next to him. Spencer looked from me to Tyler quite a few times before randomly saying "You two did it."

Tyler smacked him upside his perfectly gelled head. "No, we didn't."

"Yes you did. I can see it on both of your faces. Alix has that post-first-time glow that all the girls talk about. You can't lie to someone who knows sex better than anyone else in this castle, save Muffy. You two had sex." Tyler looked at me, and I smiled nervously.

I shushed him quickly, he was really starting to draw a lot of unwanted attention to our table. "Dude. Yes, okay, we_ made love_, now shut up!" Tyler finally scolded.

Spencer's face softened, but he still bore the same smirk. "My little boy's growing up." He whispered, jokingly wiping his eye.

Tyler swatted him again and my laughing continued. "Shut up, man."

"And oooh, I made love /I. You are so whipped." Spencer continued.

Tyler pulled me even closer and kissed my temple, reminding me of the first morning after we'd started dating and this near-carbon-copy conversation. "Yes I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered.

hr /

b I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you. – Lonestar /b


	15. Revelation

bILast time:

Tyler tells Alix he's not ready to talk about his father

Alix tells Tyler what she knows about her father

She sends a letter to her mum

Spencer finds out the couple 'did it'/I

Chapter 15:

TPOV /b

After that fateful night, school seemed to fly by rather quickly, Alix and I growing – if possible – even closer. If you thought we were close before, you should see us now. There's no words to describe how much I love her, more and more everyday. The summer was soon approaching and we were honestly torn up inside, wondering how we'd be able to pull this one off. I usually stayed at an orphanage over summer break, (no one ever wanted to adopt a teenager, especially a 'troubled' one.) but I was honestly considering buying a house to stay in for summers now on.

Love. Is. Complicated. But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

hr /

bAPOV/b

Summer was next month, June 1st, and I don't think I can stand being away from Tyler that long. I mean, yeah, it's only 3 months away, but seriously….that's forever in Lovey-Dovey-La-La-Land! Tyler said he was thinking about buying a house so he wouldn't have to go back to an orphanage this year, just claim independence. I didn't want him to have to do that. It would only bring more problems plus 'adulthood' into the mix. Picking up a quill and some parchment, I bounded down to the common room to take advantage of my time without Tyler. When in doubt, write mum.

hr /

bHPOV/b 

IMum –

Do you know how much I love you? I do. Like A LOT. Mmk, by now you're going 'what does she want?' so here's your answer.

Tyler. Wait, no. That came out wrong. What I meant was … can he stay with us for summer vacation? Please? If not he has to go back to the orphanage with Spencer, and…. I really love him and I don't want that to happen. I mean, sure, he won't get adopted, but…. He'll be awfully lonely. And so will I. Muffy's even trying to get her mum to let Spencer stay with them. I'll be lost without him. Please mum?

I Love You,

Alix. /I

Hermione sighed, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

IAlix –

Absolutely not.

Love you too,

Mum./I

hr /

bAPOV/b

Two days after I sent the letter, I got my reply. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy as I ripped open the envelope and pried out the letter.

I'Absolutely not'/I was all it said, and I felt tears dot my eyes, as I got up and walked out of the Hall. I heard Tyler come after me. "Flicka? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just - I'll be right back. Go ahead and enjoy your breakfast. Make sure you get to class. I might not be in my first class, but - I'll see you later." I kissed him quickly and started to walk off, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, kissing me fully on the lips again. "Tyler." I whispered into the kiss. "I have to go."

"Let's skip." His kisses trailed down my neck as I tried to argue back. What was my point again?

"We skipped last term and I have to go call my mum." He groaned, backing away from my throat. I kissed his cheek once more before walking away. "I'll see you in Potions!" Potions was the one class we had together. It was my scholar forte, and I was REALLY good at it, so they put me in an upper class potions class. That rhymed. Sorta.

As soon as I made it to my dorm, I pulled out my cell, trying to find some kind of reception through the thick castle walls. It now made sense why most people didn't even bother bringing their cell phones. It wasn't because the school's magic fried the technology and no one else had Uncles Fred and George to spell them so they wouldn't, it was because there was no. Friggin. Signal.

Once I finally found some reception, I dialed my mother's familiar 11-digit number and held the phone up to my ear, anxiously awaiting her voice.

"Hello?" She called, picking up on the third ring.

"Mummy! Hey! How are you?"

"Fine." She responded cautiously. "My answer's still no."

"But….why?" I whined.

"Because I will not allow two teenagers to make my house into a cheap sex motel." She scolded.

"What if we promise not to have sex the whole summer?" I tried to compromise. Sure, no sex all summer would be difficult, nearly impossible, but we could always just sneak away to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No Alix." She repeated again.

I screamed. I yelled. I argued, came up with as many buts and what ifs as I could muster, but it didn't get me anything but depressed.

"Fine!" I screamed. "We'll just run away together." It was a last resort. She'd never let me run away. She'd say Tyler could stay, just so I wouldn't leave.

None of that happened. She just started gasping, hyperventilating, then sobbing.

"Mum! Mum, I didn't mean it! I'm not going to run away! I just said it -" I heard Draco's voice as he came upon the scene. He asked if she was alright, and I could picture him taking her into his arms, like always. He grabbed the phone, yelling into it.

"Hello?"

"Draco! I didn't mean to! I don't know why she's acting like this! All I said was that Tyler and I were going to run away together! I didn't mean it!"

He sighed. "We'll talk about this later Alix." Then hung up. I sat there for the longest time, phone still to my ear, just staring at the wall. My mind reeled. Why did she act like that? What would make her act like that? Surely, it wasn't just her not wanting me to leave. There was only one time she acted like that…when my father was involved. But why would 'run away' have anything to do with my father? By the time I gained coherency again, I had concluded that whoever my father was…was someone nobody would approve of; Someone nobody would want to be with my mum, either that or it was against some kind of rules for them to be together. Which would mean…. I gasped. My father was a professor, when my mother was an apprentice. Her 7th year….her apprenticeship…one of the professors from 16 years ago…. was my father.

hr /

Sorry loves. No song for this one. =(


	16. Compromise

BILast Time:

Alix asks Hermione if Tyler can stay with them over summer vacation

Hermione says no

Alix says she and Tyler are going to run away together

Hermione freaks and breaks down

Alix does some thinking and concludes that whomever the potions master was 16 years ago, is her father/I

Chapter 16 :

APOV /b

I heard Muffy call my name and I looked up, still in a daze. "Tyler's downstairs. He wants you down there. You know, I wouldn't let him command me around like that…who does he think he is?" I ignored her and went down to Tyler, grabbing his wrist and walking out the portrait. I dragged him the entire way to the Room of Requirement, ignoring his protests. Walking back and fourth in front of the wall, I waited until the door appeared, opening it and running inside, waiting for Tyler to follow.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" He asked, sitting down on a loveseat that was present. I grabbed my wand out of my back pocket (yes I know I'm not supposed to keep it there) and held it to my head, pulling away a silvery strand a few moments later, and dipping it into the pensive setting on the table in front of Tyler, gesturing for him to take a look at the memory. He was gone for a long time, and it hit me just how long my musings took. When he resurfaced, he didn't say a thing. He didn't tell me it was okay he couldn't stay with me over the summer, or that the news about my father was shocking. He simply walked over to the couch I sat on and pulled me into his arms, patting my hair down. And then, the floodgates opened. I don't know why I started crying. Maybe it was because I was that much closer to knowing who my father was, or maybe because I'd made my mother cry. I didn't know, and I really didn't care. I clamored to get as close to Tyler as I could, staining his shirt with my tears. I'd have to buy him a whole new wardrobe of shirts. I cried way too much, even for a teenage girl.

We missed lunch and the rest of classes that day, and most of the night. We would have missed dinner too if Tyler didn't insist I needed something to eat. After many protests, Tyler glamour spelled me, and got me out and to the Great Hall.

'What's wrong with her?' I saw Spencer mouth to Tyler, but Tyler just shook his head.

I was babied the entire dinner, and as soon as I was finished, we said goodbye to Spencer and headed back to the Room of Requirement.

"You okay Flicka?" He asked quietly, for the first time.

I nodded. "I don't even know why I cried, honestly. I guess….I just….wish I knew him. I wish he would have been here to hate you…no offense." He put up his hand in a 'none-taken' manner. "I wish he could have been here to give you the tenth degree when we started dating, or to teach me how to fly. I wish I could be 'Daddy's Little Girl.'" Tears were coming to my eyes again and I wiped them away hastily. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." He laughed.

"What's a stupid shirt, compared to you? You're more important than this shirt Flicka." I smiled, but it soon dropped as Tyler spoke again. "We can find out who he is now. We have enough information."

I shook my head. "I don't wanna know. What's the point? It'll only make me want something I can't have that much more." I was about to keep on explaining when my phone vibrated. It was Draco. I opened it quickly and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" I answered, lifting a finger to my lips for Tyler.

He launched right into a speech. "The first half of the summer you are spending with your family, Alixzandra. No, you cannot go on dates with Tyler within this month and a half. Yes, you two can talk on the phone, but not all day long. When the second half rolls around, your mother is going to Tyler's orphanage and adopting him. He will live with us this summer and next Christmas break, but when he turns 17 and graduates he must find a way to make it on his own, just like everyone else. During the times he is at our house, you two are to respect the other people in this family. Sex….the more we don't know, the better. We know you're going to do it, rather we say you can or not and we'd rather you didn't go off to the Leaky Cauldron to do it. Who knows what kind of diseases you could pick up by having sex there? Three rules: Silencing spell, Contraceptive spell, and a locked door. Are you listening in Tyler?" His eyes darted to mine and I nodded my head.

"Yes sir."

"You serious about Alix?"

"Yes sir. I love her with all of my heart, sir."

"You plan on leaving her any time soon? We aren't going to go through the trouble of adopting you if you're planning on leaving her."

"Not unless she wants me gone, sir."

"Both of you had better be bowing down to Hermione next time you see her. You're so very lucky, I hope you two know that."

"Yes sir." We replied in unison.

"And Tyler?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't kiss my arse anymore after this. The 'sir' thing, that's great when we're talking about something I'd kill you over, like just now with Alix, but other than that, I want us to become friends."

"Yes si—Alright."

"Adopted?" I whispered.

"You can still be with him Alix. We already looked into it. It's not illegal or anything."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Love." Draco replied. You just had to trust him when he used the voice he was using. The caring one. The 'I'd never lie to you' voice. "His last name will remain Truett and he won't be no more your brother than I am…biologically, I mean. "

"Okay." I replied. "Thank you so much Draco. And tell Mum thank you too."

"For me too. Thanks Draco. You don't know how much this means to me." I could've swore I saw tears dotting Tyler's eyes.

"Don't mention it." Draco responded. "And Love?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't worry about your mum. She's fine. Something you said just reminded her about your father."

Tyler looked over to me and I bit my bottom lip. "Can you tell her I'm sorry about that too? I didn't mean it when I said I would run away."

"I know. And she knows it too. Don't worry. Now, your mother still needs me so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Alright. Thanks again Draco. I love you. Bye." I replied.

"Love you guys too. Bye."

"Bye" We chorused.

Tyler and I looked to each other at the same time, huge grins lighting up our faces. "You're gonna live with us." I stated slowly. "I'll see you all the time – even more!" He nodded.

"I love you Alix." He replied randomly. "And I want you to know that above everything else okay?" It was my turn to nod. He pulled me close and kissed me sweetly and slowly. It was one of those kisses that weren't the quick, passionate, get-out-of-your-clothes-right-now, but showed exactly how much you loved the other person. A kiss that made you weak at the knees and the butterflies go crazy-drunk in your stomach, making you realize just how lost you'd be without them. I didn't know how I'd deal with one and a half months without Tyler, but I knew he wasn't going anywhere in those months. I had absolutely nothing to worry about.

hr /

B Slacking on songs, aren't I? /b


	17. Separation

bILast time:

Draco called Alix back

(Re read the phone convo, cause it was long. And really kinda complicated to summarize, so, yeah.)/I

Chapter 17:

TPOV

/b

Have you ever noticed how a school year will pass slowly all year long, until you actually want it to last? Then, it passes quicker than you can count down the days. Before Alix and I knew it, we were tightly embracing each other on the Hogwarts Express back home. Tears slowly leaked out of the corners of Alix's eyes as she looked out the window and saw how close we were to the station. The announcement for the students to start getting our things together blared over the intercom, and I felt Alix shiver as she looked up at me.

"Call me everyday?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied with a smile.

"And before you go to bed at night?"

"Wouldn't have any good dreams without doing so."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She whispered, though her voice still broke. It nearly brought tears to my eyes. I held her tighter, bringing her head to rest on my shoulder again.

"Oh Alix." I whispered back. "I'll call you everyday, as much as I possibly can. During which times I can't talk on the phone, I'll text you. I'll call you every night to tell you to have Sweet dreams and to remind you one more day is behind you. I won't even look another girl's way, so don't worry about that either. I am yours Alix. Only yours. I know you're gonna miss me, but don't let it get in the way of having fun with your family either. That's what this first one and half months are for, don't let them just be funless absence, don't let them be in vain. I love you Flicka." She was still sniffling as I lifted her face towards mine.

"Kiss me." She whispered, and I happily obliged. She kept it a sweet kiss and didn't move to let it get out of hand at all. "We should have spent this train ride having sex."

I laughed. "We had our goodbye sex last night. Remember?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course I remember. But I just….a month and a half, Ty." Her face got serious again as tears re-rimmed her eyes. The train slowed to a stop as kids started filing out of the many doors. We stayed in each other's arms until the last possible second.

"I love you." I whispered, as we stood mere yards away from Hermione and Draco.

"I love you too." Her voice broke as tears slid down her face again. I took her head in my hands and wiped them away, taking her lips in a kiss. They trembled beneath mine and I nearly let a tear fall too. "Bye"

"Bye." She walked to Hermione and Draco, and I, towards the woman waiting for me from the orphanage.

hr /

bAPOV/b

Mum wrapped her arms around me in a hug, as did Draco, as soon as I reached them. They doted upon me as I sat through the car ride ignoring them, a tear rolling down my cheek again. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I about killed myself trying to get it out.

'Miss you already. I love you. Stop crying and have fun with your family. I'll talk to you tonight. I love you, Tyler'

I smiled and tuned into my mother's rantings. Draco caught my eye in the mirror and winked, mouthing 'That's my girl'. Mum rambled on about everything we were planning on doing this summer, and I tried to keep my mind off of wondering how much of that would be in the first part of summer and how much would be in the second. Once we got home, Mum made my favorite foods and we ate happily. Afterwards, Draco and I went outside to play one-on-one quidditch while Mum sat below and watched. Just like the old days. Dani wasn't even anywhere to be seen.

We watched the Muggle TV in the living room, scanning the channels for something decently entertaining to come on. The clock tonged nine and I feigned a yawn, going up to my bedroom after hugging everyone goodnight. I don't think I fooled anybody. My cell buzzed loudly against my thigh as I ran into my room, desperate to have the door closed before I answered the phone. Slamming it shut and prying the phone out of my pocket, I pressed the 'SEND' button as soon as I could.

"Hello?"

"Flicka" Tyler sighed, almost as if in relief.

"I miss you." I blurted instantly. "Don't worry, I had fun with my family today, but I still miss you."

"I miss you too Baby. So much." I sniffled a bit and he heard, despite my efforts to remain inconspicuous. "If you cry, I'm hanging up." I gasped. "Okay, probably not, but still, don't cry. Please. For me." I nodded, feeling silly about it right afterwards because you can't hear a nod, but still, Tyler responded with a 'thank you.'

We talked nearly all night. It was near 2am before I even yawned. "I'll let you go to sleep, Flicka, I love you."

"No! I'm not tired!" I protested, ready to kill myself as another yawn slipped out.

"Flicka" He scolded.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep? Please?"

"Of course." He said immediately. "I love you Flicka. Goodnight."

"Sing to me?"

I heard him chuckle. "Of course." He replied again, followed by some song I'd never heard of. Something about ponies. It was calming. And it rolled off his tongue with such ease, it lulled me to sleep quickly.

hr /

bDPOV/b

At 2:23am, I got a text from Tyler.

She's asleep.

Thanks for this mate.

I owe ya.

Tyler.

And just like we'd decided when I spoke to Tyler the night before their last day of school, I got out of bed and walked to Alix's room, opening her door quietly. Just as Tyler said, she was laying on her bed, asleep. The phone had fallen out of her hand and onto the mattress, still opened up wide like she was talking on it. With a solemn smile, I walked over and took the phone from her hand, placing it on her bedstand and plugging it into the charger. When I looked back over to her, I noticed she was wearing a man's tee shirt, presumably Tyler's. Her face was tear stained horribly as I took the covers and placed them up to her shoulder, glamour spelling her tearstains away and patting her hair down.

"44 days, Love." I whispered, before walking out her bedroom door, closing it, and going back to my own bed.

hr /

b I can't fix this through the phone. I'm sorry you feel so alone. - Hinder


	18. Substitution

bILast time:

Summer

Alix and Tyler split to go their separate summer ways.

Car ride home from the station

Tyler calls Alix at 9pm.

He sings her to sleep.

Assumed: Tyler and Draco made a deal that Draco would stay up every night until Alix fell asleep, to go into her room and close her phone after Tyler sung her to sleep. /I

Chapter 18:

APOV /b

The next day was spent hanging out at the wizarding park, going to a movie, and eating ice cream together as a family. I tried to keep my mind off of Tyler too much, and was actually kind of surprised with myself. Tyler and I didn't text that much either, considering I would get dirty glares every time I started texting someone.

Most of the days afterwards were spent on making the guest bedroom, Tyler's bedroom. Usually, this was my very favorite thing to do. I even fell asleep on his bed a few times. I sighed as I stood in the middle of the floor on the last day of Project Tyler's Bedroom. It had taken 13 days to do, but it was well worth it. I had hand painted the walls dark blue, Tyler's favorite color, and we bought him a light blue/brown bedset to match. Draco bought another TV especially for his room, and we brought an old couch we had in storage out as well. There was an empty bookshelf against one wall, waiting to be filled. The clothes hamper in his walk-in closet already had 3 tee shirts laying at the bottom of it, reminding me to call Tyler and tell him about that.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed his familiar number.

"Flicka" He whispered in relief, just like always, on the first ring.

"Tyler." I replied. "Guess who just finished your bedroom?"

He laughed. "George Washington."

"No" I rolled my eyes. "Me! And Tyler, you're going to love it so much."

"I'm sure I will Flicka."

"That reminds me. I need you to send me more of your shirts."

"I sent 4 with you!" He replied with a laugh.

"I know, but you see, you can only sleep in a shirt for so long before you have to wash it. And when you wash it, the Tyler-scent turns into Tide-scent."

I heard the smile in his voice. "Okay." He replied simply. "I'll send my owl out with 3 more shirts. Send the others back with him okay? The dirty ones. I'll get them Tyler-scented again for you."

"Mhmm." We talked for a bit, before I was called down for dinner, and told him I had to go. When I got back from dinner, an owl was sitting on my windowsill, package intact. I ripped it open, and yanked out the shirts, instantly pulling one up to my face. I inhaled pure Tyler. Axe mixed with the smell of cedar wood. '31 days.' I thought to myself, taking the shirts and storing them away in one of my bedstand drawers.

A knock sounded on my door a few seconds later and in walked Draco. "Thought you might wanna play some wizard's chess." He mumbled.

"You okay?" I asked. He hardly ever mumbled anything.

"Yeah. Missing Dani." He replied, taking the chess game from my game-shelf on my bookcase and walking over to the bed, sitting down.

I smiled. "Why isn't she here? You never did tell me."

"We … had a fight and decided to take a break for half of the summer. We're still together, we just figured that it'd be better to take time away from each other; also, it's more fair to you and Tyler." I felt my face soften.

"Oh. You two will work it out though, don't worry."

"I know. We just … got into an argument."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. "You wanna talk about it?"

"You won't understand." He commanded one of his pawns to E3.

"You don't know that."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We started fighting over something minimal and stupid and my anger got the best of me and I ….. I hit her."

I gasped. "You I hit /I her?"

He nodded. "Barely, but enough to make her cheek red with my handprint."

"It's not your fault. After everything Lucius did to you, …it's just the cycle Draco. You've had amazing self-control to break it for this long. Apologize. Explain. She'll come around."

He nodded. "Thanks Love."

We played chess 3 times and laughed and talked the entire time. He got my mind off of Tyler and I got his off of Dani.

"Look at us." He commented. "If you hadn't found Tyler, and I hadn't found Dani, we would have made one hell of a match."

I scrunched my nose. "I don't know. I mean, you're like 17 years older than me and I've known you my whole life. It's almost like you're family

He laughed. "Agreed. I'm just saying…the whole betrothal thing…I think it would have worked out, if we hadn't found love with others."

"Yeah. It would have been a good match huh? Uncles Harry and Ron sure did know what they were talking about" I agreed. "Too bad we found others." I was joking. I knew I was. He knew I was. But I saw his eyes widen a bit, and I felt mine do the same. I could not believe I had just said that. "Kidding." I added on at the end. "You never told me you had fallen in love with her."

"I haven't. I mean…I love her. But I'm not in love with her. I can deal with her. I can kiss her, have sex with her, whatever, but I don't feel anything. Well, feel anything emotionally. I like her a lot. I really do. And maybe it could be love one day. Now, though, it's like she's just some stand-in for your mother. " He sighed.

I didn't know what to say to that at all. "I didn't know you were in love with Mum either."

He nodded. "The only woman I ever fell in love with and she was strung up over someone else." He sighed again. "I'm sorry Alix. You probably don't want to know any of this."

"I don't mind listening to you if you need to talk it out."

He smiled. "Thank you Alix, but it's 8:58 and if I'm not mistaken, Tyler's supposed to call in just a few short minutes." I smiled back. He was right. He kissed my forehead slowly, lingering for a few moments. The hand holding the back of my head, slid down my hair as he pulled away. "Thank you." He whispered again, as I opened my eyes. I felt myself missing his touch as he walked back through the doors.

My phone rang immediately after and I picked it up slowly.

"Tyler." I said.

hr /

b Now I know why all the trees change in the Fall. I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes; standing back and watching me shine. I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today. – Taylor Swift. /b


	19. Desolation

bILast Time:

14 days passed.

Alix wears Tyler's shirts to bed.

Draco and Dani are spending 45 days apart too, to be fair to Alix and Tyler and because of a fight they had in which Draco hit Dani.

Draco isn't uin/u love with Dani, but loves her. He's in love with Hermione and can't get over her.

Assumed:

Alix starts feeling weird feelings for Draco and feels guilty about them. /I

Chapter 19:

APOV /b

The days flew by slowly. 23 days were left. 23 days of loneliness. Of sexual frustration. Of feeling like my heart had been ripped right out of my chest, stomped on, cut up, Gorilla Glued back together, sat on, torn back apart slowly, the halves blown up by dynamite, then those ashes parted into two, and only half being put back, only for them to fall right through my ribs like sand in a hourglass.

There was an obvious and most definite decrease in things to do, especially since Draco and Mum worked as aurors during the weekdays. Luckily, when the weekend rolled around this time, Draco drove us to a huge Muggle family arcade a few away. 'It's worth the trip' Draco said when I complained. The first thing Draco and I did was run to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Well, one of many anyway. We were both getting extremely high scores when Draco slacked off, and I won quickly. A crowd had formed behind us while we were dancing, and I didn't even know until I walked off the platform with a big smile. "You let me win!" I scolded Draco.

"Psh. Yeah right. Why would I want a girl to beat me."

"Ha. Maybe cause –" My argument was cut short by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face a tall, gorgeous, tan, blonde boy with crystal blue eyes that reminded me of someone else's.

"Hey." He started, with a silky voice. "I'm Chance. I – uh- was watching you and you're boyfriend there playing DDR and I just wanted to say that you were really good."

"Well thank you, but Draco's not my boyfriend. I'm Alix."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Well, in that case, I was wondering if I could take you out sometime. Here's my number." A white, ripped piece of paper was sticking out between his fingers. 10 numbers were written on it in scrawled, typical-boy handwriting. I eyed it tentively.

"Thank you. I'm flattered, but I do _have_ a boyfriend, it's just not Draco."

He sighed a little but the slight smile didn't leave his face. He withdrew his arm and shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. "Well then your boyfriend is a very lucky man." He stuck his hand out again and I reached to shake it. Bending low, he kissed my knuckles, and then let go of my hand gently. "It was nice meeting you Alix." He called, walking away.

I stood there, dazed. I always thought Tyler was the only one who liked me like that; that Tyler was the only one who thought I was pretty, or girlfriend material. I smiled a bit, turning around to find my family. Draco and mum were sitting at a table, next to where they sold the only food at the arcade. They were laughing, and Draco was lifting a ketchup-covered French fry to my mum's mouth, waiting for her to open it. She was laughing and sticking her hands up in denial, as he kept pushing it to her. Finally, after a few moments of a fight, she opened her mouth, and he pushed the fry inside. I laughed to myself and shook my head before turning to find another game to play.

By the end of the day I'd played nearly every game in the arcade, and even failed on quite a few. We all piled in the car around 7 and went to a pizza parlor for something to eat, and left a little under an hour and a half later. My phone went off at nine o'clock sharp, just like always, as I brought it up to my ear, Uber conscious of my family sitting mere inches away.

hr /

bDPOV/b I(cause even I want to know what he's thinking during this.)/I

"Tyler." Alix started, as soon as she flicked open the phone.

"Flicka." I could hear Tyler through the phone's earpiece, the volume up way too loud. "I miss you." He blurted immediately.

"I miss you too." She whispered back, and I saw her look at the hand that wasn't holding her phone in the rearview

"If my calculations are right, you'll be needing another 3 shirts tomorrow."

She laughed. "Yeah. Already sent the others back."

The smile in his voice was obvious. "You have fun today?"

"Yeah. We went to the arcade, and I kicked butt."

"That's my girl." He said. I stiffened. I thought only I said that to her. I looked back in the rearview to see her stiffened up as well.

"Yours always." She composed herself, replying quickly. I didn't have time to ponder on her reaction.

"My one and only."

I saw her smile. "I love you." She whispered.

"Oh, Flicka, I love you too." Tears were at her eyes already. She sniffed a bit, quietly, trying to keep it from him. "You aren't crying are you?"

"Only a little." She replied with a laugh.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Another laugh helped her tears fade.

"Guess what else?"

She laughed yet again. "What else?"

"23 days."

That didn't help. The tears started falling down her face fluently now. "I know. And it seems like a lifetime."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If Hermione were gone, it'd feel that way too.

"Lex, please don't cry."

"I can't help it." She whispered back, her voice still breaking.

"You're going to hurt Draco and your Mum's feelings. You don't want that do you? Especially after how kind they're being to us."

"No." She agreed. "You're right. I don't."

"Think you can hold those tears in?"

"I can try."

"That's my girl." He said again, and I felt loathing lash through my veins. "My beautiful, courageous, Slytherin, Baby Girl." She laughed, and I watched her take her seatbelt off and lay down in the backseat, yawning. "Time for someone to go to bed?" He questioned.

"No. I'm in the car."

He 'ah-ed' in understanding, and they continued small talk for the longest time. After a while, I heard him start to sing to her, and felt my own phone vibrate only minutes later. "Hermione, could you close Alix's phone?" No answer. "Hermione?" I looked over at the passenger seat to see she was asleep as well. I pulled over onto the side of the road and reached into the backseat, closing Alix's phone. "Goodnight Loves." I whispered, pulling back onto the road.

The rest of the car ride was short and quiet. When I pulled up to the house, I sat there for a few minutes looking at the two most important girls in the world to me (Dani was third). I wondered which I should carry in first. Knowing one would be okay while the other laid in the car, (since the house was gated and no one would be let in without someone opening the gates from a code pad inside the house. –The house elves did it for us) I got out and opened Alix's door, leaning over to pick her up. I'd want to take my time taking Hermione in, I knew, so Alix would have to go first. I smiled at how innocent her face was, Tearstained, like always around this time, but innocent still. The walk to her room was quick, knowing Hermione was still outside. I laid her on her bed, taking her phone out of my pocket and plugging it in, pulling the blankets over her still-clothed body, and only THEN (after her blanket was covering her) magicking her shoes and jeans off. I nearly ran down the stairs and back to the car, taking the keys out of the ignition, taking Hermione in my arms, and locking the car. She moaned in her sleep and her hand rubbed up my chest and around my neck, loosely grasping the other. She moaned _his_ name and I instantly felt furious again. "I still love you." She whispered right afterwards, and even in her sleep, a tear rolled down her cheek. I bent over, kissing it away, as I opened her bedroom door and laid her on her bed, manually taking her jeans and blouse off and replacing them with her nighty. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, and I didn't let my eyes linger, so I saw nothing wrong with it, just like I knew she wouldn't. She didn't even wake up through any of it. I covered her up, and took her face in one of my hands, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered to her, letting my own tears gather in my eyes, as I made my way to her door. "23 days." I said solemnly.

hr /

b I know that Baby you've tried to find me somewhere inside of you. But you know you cant lie, Girl, you cant hide the truth. Sometimes two hearts just cant dance to the same beat… Have you ever had to love someone that just don't feel the same? Trying to make somebody care for you the way I do is like trying to catch the rain. - Rascal Flatts


	20. Reunion

bILast Time:

Family arcade day

Some boy asks Alix out. She declines of course

Alix and Tyler's phone call on the ride home

Alix and Hermione fall asleep

Draco carries them inside and kisses Hermione's unconscious lips, telling her he loves her./I

Chapter 20:

APOV/b

8 days. Just 8 days until I would see Tyler's smiling face again. 8 long, slow days. As the days got fewer, they got farther in between. Mum and Draco were becoming exhausted from all the things we had been doing as a family lately, all of the running around. Tyler and I were on the phone 24/7 it seemed, going against the rules, but it still wasn't enough.

"8 days." He reminded me again.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"God I can't wait to see you again. To kiss you again. To…."

"To?"

"Well, you know."

I smirked. This could be fun. "No, Baby. I don't"

"To…To make love to you again." My eyes fluttered close and I bit my lip."Alix?"

"Mhmm?" I whispered out.

"What is it?"

I swallowed. "Nothing. You just said…and I….I can't wait for your homecoming." I replied, smiling at the end.

"You mean when I said I can't wait to make love to you again?" It had the same effect. Better, considering the confidence in his voice this time around.

"Mhmm" I whispered again.

"I can't wait to kiss you. To kiss your neck, nibble on your ear. I can't wait."

I smiled, and he experimented a little further while I thanked God this was a cell phone and not a landline.

"Gods Flicka." He whispered back after a while. "8 days."

"Doesn't seem so short anymore huh?"

"Doesn't seem short at all."

I looked at the clock. It was 8pm. "I say we go to bed early tonight. And wake up late tomorrow. Maybe the day will go faster."

"I agree. But are you even tired?"

I smiled. "No."

"See the problem yet?"

"Yes. But could you sing to me anyway?"

"Of course."

hr /

On the 7-day-till mark, Mum and I went shopping. We even met up with Draco, Uncles Harry and Ron, Aunts Ginny and Lavender, and my nephews Sirius, James and Zane for lunch.

"Oh! Mum! Look at that skirt!" We got it. "And that sweater! It's on clearance, because of summer!" We got that too. Mum and I were having the most fun we'd had in a long time, and I really honestly thought it was because of her 'being with' Draco. "So, ... Mum. You and Draco?" I asked when I thought she was immersed in a pair of shoes she had just found in her size and that were 30% off. She paused.

"There is no 'me and Draco' Alix, you know that."

"Oh, Mum, but there could be. You two have so much fun together. I mean, wouldn't it be great? I mean….you haven't dated anyone that I know of, since.." I was cut off.

"Alix! There is no 'me and Draco'. There probably will never be. Ever again. Okay? Now if you want anything else today, I'd hush."

"Yes Ma'am." I responded, crossing my arms. "Can't never do nothing round here!" I mumbled, stomping my foot. I smiled at how much I sounded like the Muggle American comedian George Lopez, just with a British accent.

hr /

My new skirt looked fabulous. Especially with my new sweater and my boots. Believe it or not, all of the next day was spent trying on different outfits, trying to pick one for my reunion with Tyler. "Draco!" I yelled, exasperated with trying on clothing, and wishing my mother was home.

I heard him run up the stairs, two at a time, and burst through my door. "What is it?" He asked in alarm.

"Will you help me pick an outfit for Saturday? It's only 6 days away."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, closing the door and sitting on the bed.

My first outfit was a simple tee, short-shorts, and ankle high converse. "No" Draco said immediately, eyeing the shorts.

I sighed and went back into my closet, closing the door and changing again, this time into my new skirt, a white collared shirt, and my school tie. "No" He replied, looking at the skirt this time. "Let me just show you what you _could_ wear."

"Ugh!" I groaned as he went into my closet and I fell back onto the bed. "It's not like they'd be on for long." I mumbled to myself.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Alixzandra." Draco called back.

hr /

5 days till, Draco and I were appointed to go to the Muggle grocery store, and pick out foods we didn't already have in the house that Tyler would like to eat.

"He likes those." I said, pointing to gummy bears.

"No, Alix. You like those."

"And he likes it when I'm happy. He. Likes. Those." I pointed to the gummy bears again.

He sighed, and got a pack off the rack, throwing it into the cart.

"Oh! Look Draco! Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner were seen together again! Tyler's following this story closely. We should get him this magazine." I was itching to tear the magazine open and read about they're latest sighting.

He snatched it from my hands, throwing it into the cart as well. "Thanksies Draco." I replied, practically skipping.

"Thanksies Draco." He mocked.

hr /

"4 days. 4 days. 4 days." I chanted it over and over, but it wasn't helping. Tyler couldn't talk or text until his phone was charged enough he could turn it back on. "Ugh!" I groaned. It was actually my fault. He told me the phone was dying, but I insisted we stayed on until it turned off completely. Now he had to go find his charger. "4 days. 4 days. 4 days."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Draco replied from my doorway.

"Draco! Wanna watch Twilight?"

"No!" He said immediately. "I do not. I came up here to tell you dinner's ready."

"Do I have to go down there?" I whined. I didn't much feel like eating right now.

"Yes, you do, or Tyler won't be coming for another 2 weeks."

I was downstairs quicker than you could say "Spencer McDoorman impregnated who?"

I ate 2 helpings of everything before retreating back to my bedroom to see the One missed call screen occupying my cell's screen. I groaned loudly again. FML.

hr /

The next day, Mum came into my room while I was on the phone with Tyler.

"And you'll do wha… Mum! Ty, I have to go. Yeah. I'll call you back. Mhmm. Love you. No I love you more." I smiled. "No I love you more."

"Ahem." Mum was tapping her toe.

"Okay, really Baby, I have to go now. I love you too. I'll miss you too. No, I'll miss you more."

Mum grabbed my phone. "You love and will miss each other equally. Goodbye Tyler." And then hung up.

"Mum! That could have been important."

"Your boyfriend dirty-talking to you is not important Alixzandra." I felt myself blush. "I wanted to talk to you about this whole arrangement."

"Oh no! You're not getting second thoughts are you? Is this about the gummy bears? I'm sorry! You can take the money out of my allowance!"

"No Alixzandra. It's….Have you and Tyler been using the spell?"

"Yeah. Every time."

She let out a breath. "Okay. I expect you guys to keep using the spell. As soon as you decide you don't think you need the spell anymore, tell me and I'll let one of your nephews stay for a while."

I smiled. You don't realize how serious she really was being. "Yes Mum."

"I'm guessing you know how to do a silencing spell?"

"Considering it's first year material, yes."

"Good. Now I don't want you guys pinned up here, having sex all the time. Okay? Make appearances every so often. Agreed?"

"Yes Mum." I rolled my eyes. I wondered why she was bringing this up now. We still had 3 days until Tyler came to stay. And a long 3 days it would be.

xXx

Music blared through my speakers as I whipped my head back and fourth. I knew my music was up way too loud, and that I'd get in trouble when Mum and Draco got home from work, but I didn't really care at the moment. A particularly slow song came on, a love song, but I tried not to listen to the words as I turned my dancing into waltz styled moves, closing my eyes and holding my arms around my invisible dancing partner. I felt someone grab my hand and waist, my invisible partner turning into a real one. I opened my eyes and was met with the beautiful blue ones I loved so much. "Tyler!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him. His chuckle rocked beneath me.

"You about blew my ear drum Lex."

I ignored him. "When did you get here? We weren't supposed to come and get you until Saturday."

"Well your Mum and Draco pulled some strings and tada! Here I am." He gestured to the man and woman standing in my doorway with huge smiles on their faces. I hadn't noticed them there. I ripped myself from Tyler's embrace and pulled Draco and Mum into mine.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I chanted, jumping up and down awkwardly, as they were standing still.

"You're welcome." They replied simultaneously.

"I owe you guys so bad!" I insisted. "Thanks again! Now go." I pushed them out the door and closed it, locking it behind them and turning back to Tyler, running to him and jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and grabbed his hair in between my fingers roughly. He smiled into the kiss and reached his arms around to support my bum.

hr /

I laid my head against his chest as I regained my breath.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too Flicka. We can't ever be apart again. Ever."

I smiled. "Agreed."

We dressed slowly, unlocked the door and turned off the silencing spell, dancing in each other's arms to the music that was still playing, softly now. I held him tightly, scared to let go. Having him back in my arms again made me cry, just as most anything did since I got Tyler. A tear fell onto his shirt and soaked into it. "Alix, what is it? I hurt you, didn't I?" He was referring to sex.

I shook my head and laughed a bit as more tears fell. "Happy tears. You're right. We can't ever be apart again."

"Alix." He whispered, and I lifted my head. He pried my arms away from him and backed away, dropping to one knee. I gasped and my hands flew to cover my mouth. "I love you with all my heart. And I don't think that will ever change. I need to thank Hermione and Draco for separating us these past 43 days. It made me really realize just how much I hated being away from you. I never want to leave your side again Alixzandra Draco Granger. I know we're too young. I know we're only 15 and 16 and we don't know what the hell we're doing. I know we're stupid and reckless and two love-struck teenagers in love who don't have a clue. But I don't give a damn. So, I'm not saying we should marry any time soon. But I am making you a _promise. _I am promising I will love you forever, and if you'll take me, I'll marry you some day, and we'll have kids, as many as you want. Alixzandra Mackenzie Granger, when we're done with Hogwarts, will you marry me?" I had tears flowing out of my eyes quickly now. I nodded my head violently and he smiled. "I can't hear you."

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?"

"Yes" I said a little louder.

"Hmm?"

"Yes!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Tyler, I will marry you!" I screamed. He smiled and got up, placing the ring on my ring finger and wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and bent my legs backward as he picked me up. He swung me around in circles and I heard clapping from the doorway. We had an audience. I let my feet fall to the floor and looked over my shoulder to see Draco and Mum. "They know?" I whispered to Tyler.

He nodded, smile still intact, as I pulled his head towards me and captured his lips in a kiss, then let our foreheads rest against each other. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

hr /

The rest of the day was simply spent lying in each other's arms, thanking the heavens for where we were. I breathed in his scent and he laughed, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "So, how was vacation? Anything you didn't already tell me?"

My thoughts instantly flitted to my conversation with Draco, but I shut them out of my mind, thinking about the boy at the arcade instead. "Some boy at the arcade asked me out."

He stiffened and I stifled a laugh. "I told him I had a boyfriend, don't worry."

"Ah. Well, for that, I'm glad. Can't imagine coming home and finding you in someone else's arms."

I looked up at him. "I'd never do that."

"I know."

"Anything you didn't tell me?"

He pretended to think about it for a few minutes. "Did I tell you I love you?" I smiled and nodded. "Then I told you everything."

I kissed him.

hr /

b I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do… Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. I'm only me, who I wanna be, I'm only me when I'm with you. – Taylor Swift


	21. Euphoria

bILast Time:

_**Countdown of the days**_

_**Tyler came home early./I**_

Chapter 21 :

APOV/b

A knock sounded on my door early the next morning. Friday morning. That was unusual. Mum and Draco were usually at work. "Get up. We're going for a family outing. We'll be outside all day, so dress in summer clothes." Tyler and I looked at each other in alarm. We weren't 100% sure of the rules, but we were pretty certain sleeping over was probably prohibited. Somehow, we managed to sneak Tyler into his room with no complications. I took a quick shower, magically straightening my hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. I shimmied my way into a pair of short-enough-to-be-considered-short-shorts-but-long-enough-to-pass-Draco's-expection shorts and a red tee shirt, pulling my red ankle high converse onto my feet. I walked over to my vanity, searching through my makeup collection for the won't-smear-in-the-summer-heat stuff and, when I found it, started applying it.

hr /

bTPOV/b

After sneaking back into my room, something hit me. I wasn't in my room when/if Hermione came to tell me about the family outing. Had I been invited? ALIX had, and she knew because SHE was in her room. I was not. I walked out of my room and down the stairs slowly, like a shy little boy not wanting to admit he'd done wrong, but having to. "Hermione?" I called, walking into the kitchen where she and Draco, already dressed, were eating breakfast. She looked up at me quickly, snapping out of whatever book she was immersed in. "Alix just came by my room and said I needed to get ready for a family outing and I guess…..I was just wondering…when you said _family _outing.." I didn't get to finish.

She smiled. "Yes, Tyler. I meant you too."

If I could blush, I'd be as red as Alix. I ducked my head a bit. "Thank you."

Knowing that, I rushed back to my room. I had less time than even Alix to get ready now. Jumping in the shower, I washed quickly, pulling on shorts and a matching brown tee. I slid my feet in a pair of brown flipflops on the way out the door. Miraculously, I beat Alix.

We all met up in the living room after Alix was finished dressing.

"Alright. You can each invite ONE friend to go to the fair with us. " Hermione announced once we sat down.

Alix's face fell. "Invite two Tyler." She replied.

"Invite Muffy. Maybe she's different now that she's hmmhmm-ing Spencer. Maybe they're dating now."

It took a few more attempts, but eventually, she was texting an invite off to Muffy, while I text my own to Spencer.

hr /

When Hermione Granger said 'family outing' she meant FAMILY outing. Everyone was there. Dani had shown up, Harry and Ginny Potter and their twins Sirius and James and Ron and Lavender Weasley and their son Zane. All together there were 13 of us. Hermione made sure to snap pictures of all us standing together at the fair's entrance.

We went on every single ride there; a ride called the Rock-In-Roller 23 times. It spun us around so fast, our hips grinded against each other's painfully, yet we couldn't stop laughing as loud music blast all around us. Then there was that one where you just stood against this wall (inside a circle. Hard to explain.) and some force kept you against the wall without belts or harnesses or anything. Alix and I laughed as we tried to get close enough to one another to touch, but the forces weighed us back. We got it though, eventually, and I smiled at the little metaphor in it: No matter what force tries to pull us apart, we would always stay together.

Needless to say, after both spinny rides back to back, so many times, Alix got sick. She ran off the ride and to the nearest trashcan. I went after, taking her hair in one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"You done?" I asked, when she stopped making noise.

She nodded and I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her. She wiped her mouth and thanked me, walking over to the nearest bathroom to, I guessed, conjure up a toothbrush and clean up.

Alix got a face painting of a snake that 'slithered' across her forehead, then curved down her face, resting on her cheek. She even insisted I got one. Mine's just a heart with the name 'Alix' in it. Spencer said I was whipped…till Muffy convinced him to get one just like it with 'Muffy' inside. Then I just laughed at him.

Alix rode piggyback some of the day, feeding me cotton candy from above. It was hilarious watching Muffy try to send Spencer hints to do the same for her.

We even got some alone time…well, a few hours of it. Alix leant against one of the food buildings and pulled me against her. I smiled and kissed her lips chastely, wrapping my arms around her. She slithered a hand out of the cotton candy bag, blue fluff intact, and fed me the treat. I smiled again, unable to resist kissing her once more. "Ha Ha! Caught ya on camera!" Hermione chanted, waving a wizarding camera around in her hand. Alix's cheeks began to redden, and I watched with a smirk, as Hermione went on her merry Picture-Taking way.

"Hey Ty?"

"Mhmm?" I replied, still smiling at her. She reached around to her back, where my hands sat and pulled them away from each other, putting them back by my sides. I stared back, confused. Did I do something to upset her? She leaned forward and kissed me, then whispered in my ear.

"Catch me." Then she took off before I could even comprehend what was going on. Once I finally got my thoughts in order, I ran after her, trying not to knock people over at the same time. They all looked at us as if we were crazy. We were. Crazy in love.

They almost looked scared for Alix, until they saw her look back with a smile on her face. She darted off behind one of the rides and I followed, smiling evilly as she realized she was at a dead end. I walked up on her slowly, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder as I walked back to through the crowd. They still looked at us as if we were crazy. Hadn't they ever seen two teens in love?

"Ty! Look! Look at that bear! It's huge!" I looked back, over my shoulder at where she was pointing and let her down. Her face was red.

"How could you even see that?"

"I saw it earlier, when I ran past it. Look! I could barely fit my arms around that thing!"

"You want it?"

"It takes too many wins." Her face was sad.

"I didn't ask how many wins it took. I asked if you wanted it."

"Well, yeah, but, like I said, it takes too many wins."

I ignored her protest and walked over to the game. It looked simple. Throw ball, knock over bottles. Wrong. $254, and an hour and a half later, Alix and I were walking away from the game, bear in hand. She snuggled up against it, burying her face in the top of it's head. I smiled. "You like it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you Tyler." I was rewarded a kiss. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"It will be once I can perform a spell or two on it, but, for now, its bearable." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed it lightly. Still, the pressure of her lips caused it to hurt worse, like poking at a bruise. I held in my wince.

"Better?"

"Getting there. I think it needs a few more kisses." I know, I'm masochistic. She kissed it a few more times, and it hurt so good. I(A/N: Before I get rants saying that was bad grammar, I know. But say 'It hurt so well' in your head. Doesn't sound any better, does it?) /I

The skies were getting pink and purple, our cue to meet up with the rest of the family by the fair entrance. Muffy was jealous of Alix's bear, but I expected as much. Spencer looked peeved. I'd have to ask him about that later. Hermione was leaning against Draco tiredly (to Danielle's dismay), and I knew Alix was just picking apart every bit of their body language. Harry, Ron, and family had already gone home, Draco said.

We made the car bigger with magic on our way here, so on the outside, it looked like it held 5, on the inside it held 8. Draco drove and Hermione sat passenger, almost asleep. Spencer and Muffy sat on opposite sides of the car on the very back seat. And in the middle seats, Alix was laid down, head in my lap, me running my fingers through her hair as she dozed in and out of the world. I leaned over and kissed her temple.

Today was one of the best days of my existence; that was obvious. I'd have to thank Hermione next time I talked to her.

hr /

b Spent $48 last night at the county fair. I threw out my shoulder but I won her that teddy bear. – Tim McGraw /b


	22. Altercation

Last Time:

_**Family Outing**_

_**Mostly just a fluffy filler**_

Chapter 22:

TPOV 

There were 2 weeks left of the best summer of my life. The rest of the summer had seemed to fly by and it never even dawned on me until one of the school's owls were dropping two letters on our dinner table one Saturday morning. As we read over the usual beginning-of-term letter and supply list, Hermione cleared her throat. Alix and I gave her our attention reluctantly.

"I have some news for the two of you." She started out. "Professor Dumbledore has requested I join the two of you next year at Hogwarts to become the new Potions professor. I told him I would clear it with the two of you before I decided. With me being a professor, you know I will get my own quarters, and Dumbledore has informed me that I will also be granted two additional rooms for my two children."

As Alix and I let the information process, she went back to eating her breakfast. "I think it'd be pretty cool to have you there, Hermione." I stated first.

Alix looked kind of torn. I could tell half of her wanted her mum there, while the other half asked why on EARTH her mother would ruin her life by teaching at her school. After a few seconds, she went back to playing with her food and spoke up, "I think it'd be cool having you there too Mum. As long as you let me have a little freedom." She joked.

Hermione smiled.

I looked to Draco. He seemed distant this morning.

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" I questioned.

xXx

APOV

Hand in hand, Tyler and I walked through Diagon Alley, absent mindedly, while Mum and Draco were in a store they'd forbidden us to go into. Tyler turned down a particularly dark alley and I held him closer to me. Chills ran up my spine as another wizard rushed by a little too close for comfort. I heard a catcall behind me and I whirled my head around to look over my shoulder. Tyler's hand gripped mine tighter.

"Hey Baby, why don't you drop that fake ass excuse for a man and see what a real one can do for you." Someone yelled. Tyler's upper body turned; I grabbed his arm.

"Tyler, ignore them." I demanded. I could hear the deep chuckles of the guy and his friends.

"Yeah, Baby, that's right, come over here and let me show you how to use that pretty little mouth of yours."

Tyler broke free of my embrace and stormed back towards the overgrown jerk. The jerk's smile fell as Tyler pulled his fist back, thrusting it forward into his enemy's face. I heard the bones in the boy's face crack and I screamed Tyler's name.

"Tyler! Quit it!" He was on top of him now, hitting every inch of flesh he could, and receiving some blows to his as well.

I ran past them back to the main alley, running into the Forbidden store and grabbing Draco. "Tyler! Fight! Knockturn!" I yelled, running back. I could hear Draco's footsteps behind me, and then watched as he passed me and ran down Knockturn. He pried Tyler off of the other boy and held him back while Tyler's victim got up off the ground.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" Draco yelled to Tyler as the jerk and his friends ran off like puppies with tails between their legs.

"You should've heard the things he was saying about Alix!" Tyler exclaimed, looking at me. His eyes softened a bit when he saw the tears on my face.

Draco was nearly speechless. He couldn't get onto Tyler for defending me. "Home. Now." He yelled instead.

xXx

When Tyler and I arrived home, Mum and Draco weren't anywhere to be seen yet. I sat on the opposite side of the couch from Tyler, tears still running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Alix" Tyler said. "For scaring you."

"You should be sorry for fighting." I mumbled back.

His eyes got big. "For Idefending/I you? I think not."

"Well I think so! You cant just pumble everything that thinks my only use is a sex slave! You'd have to kill half of the male population!"

"I'm not apologizing Alix."

With perfect timing, Mum and Draco decided to pop in. Literally.

"What in the hell were you thinking Tyler Ryan Truett?" Mum screamed.

"I was defending Alix! The things they were saying were horrible!"

"Defending is one thing. Sending someone to St. Mungo's is quite another!" I gasped. "Grounded Tyler. From Television, cell phone, and computer. No more sleepovers in Alix's room. In fact, no more Alix past 8 every night."

"What!" Tyler yelled, jumping up. "That's unfair to Alix!"

"You should've thought about that before you threw the first punch. Bedroom. Now"

I gratefully got up and stormed up the stairs, Tyler hot on my case. He followed me to my bedroom door and watched it slam in his face. The lock clicked loudly against the silence, almost to make a point.

"Alix?" Tyler called unhappily. "Cant I come in?"

"No, Tyler, you cant." I replied. "Go to bed."

I listened to him sit down by my door and knock again, calling my name. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I sent him to the hospital. I should've stopped before it got that serious. But I am not sorry I threw the first punch. I don't want anyone thinking of you like that. I wouldnt even think about you like that. He was being flat out disrespectful!"

I ignored him. "Alix?" He called again. And again. And again. All night.

xXx

When I woke up the next morning and opened my door, I stepped right on Tyler. Accidentally, of course. He jolted awake in a coughing fit. When he calmed down, I apologized and he looked at me with hopeful eyes that almost made me fall into him. Almost. "Are we okay?"

"Are you sorry you started a meaningless fight?"

His eyes hardened again. "No."

"Then no." I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Tyler followed soon after and the whole room settled into an uncomfortable silence. Mum tried to break it numerous times, to no prevail.

"Pass the milk please" Tyler spoke up, tipping the carton he was handed to add more milk to his cereal."

"Maybe the cereal doesn't want more milk on it." I mumbled childishly.

Tyler looked up slowly. "Maybe the cereal needs more milk on it for its own good, because its dry and it doesn't know that the world out there is harsh for dry cereal."

"Well MAYBE the cereal doesn't want you to put more milk on it. Maybe it thinks its silly when its perfectly fine just the way it is."

"Are we seriously fighting over cereal?" Mum interjected.

"No." Draco replied for us. "The cereal is Alix, the milk is Tyler defending her, 'dry' means Alix's being so innocent. They're both being silly and immature and they Iboth/I need to suck up their pride and make up because they don't wanna lose what they've got over something as trivial as cereal and milk."

Tyler and I just looked at him, then back at each other.

"He's right, you know." Tyler whispered.

"I know. Apologize on the count of 3?"

Tyler nodded.

Then, together, we recited, "1, 2, 3, I'm sorry.", followed by our laughter.

bxXx

Is that your hand on my girlfriend? I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. There goes the next contestant. – Nickelback.

xXx

Sorry for the long wait (understatement). I lost the desire to write. Lol. But its back. Somewhat. Review please. /b


	23. Confession

bILast Time:

Diagon Alley

Tyler gets in a fist fight

Alix gets mad at Tyler, the fight

Eventually make up. /I

Chapter 23: Confession

TPOV/b

Beneath the stars, Alix and I laid on the dew-covered grass, the summer heat bearing down in the night. I turned my head to look at Alix. She looked even more beautiful under the light of the moon. She caught my eyes. "What?" She asked.

I shook my head, my mind full of thoughts. I hadn't been completely honest with Alix. Our one-year anniversary was coming up and there were still things she didn't know about me. I remembered back to the night we'd lost our virginity to each other and basked in it. The very next morning she had asked me a question and I had snapped at her, told her I'd tell her one day and to drop it.

"Alix" I whispered, and she turned to look at me again. I sat up and she followed.

"What is it Ty?" Her face was covered in concern.

"Remember when we played 20 questions, the morning after we made love the first time?" She nodded. "You asked me who my father was and I snapped at you." Again, she nodded. I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. "I'm scared that once you find out, Alix, you'll run."

"I'd never. I love you, Tyler. Nothing you could ever do, not even who your parents were could change that."

It was my turn to nod. "Before he was killed, my father raped my mother. Let her go without killing her for some reason. My father, Alix, was someone you know of very very well. As does your mother, Draco, your uncles, and pretty much everyone of that generation. I'm sure you've heard of him. Lord Voldemort?"

Alix took in a sharp breath, like I knew she would, and her hands darted up to cover her mouth. She stared at me with saucer like eyes for the longest time, before launching me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Tyler." She kept whispering. And though, I wanted to ask what for, I was too overjoyed that she wasn't running away from me in fear.

I kissed her neck as she held me close. "I love you Alix." I whispered, stroking her hair as she was doing to mine.

"I love you too."

We held each other for the longest time under the stars, ignorant to the fact that we had school tomorrow. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, no matter how cliché that sounds. I was glad Alix knew me. All of me. And there was no way to describe how it felt to have someone know every little one of your flaws and still love you with every fiber of their being.

"Come on Alix. We've got to get inside." I reasoned, picking her up in my arms and carrying her across the dark green, sparkling grass and into the double doors of the Granger Estate, up the stairs and all the way to her bedroom. Even though she was still awake, I set her on her bed and immediately dropped to my knees to take her trainers off for her. I walked across the room and reached into one of the drawers on her dresser, pulling out a pair of her pajama shorts and camisoles and giving them to her. I leaned in to kiss her forehead goodnight.

"Stay" She pleaded.

I leaned my head against hers and looked her in the eye. "I cant. Its your mother's rule."

She looked so pitiful, so sad, that tears almost reached her eyes over the simple fact that I'd be a whole two yards away. It seemed like miles to me too.

"Please"

I took her face in my hands and fell into her emotions, feeling her pain. I'd do anything to take that away. I nodded and she smiled, standing up to change. "I'm going to get something to change into."

I left her room and walked across to my own, opening my dresser and pulling out fresh boxers and a wifebeater. When I turned to walk out the door however, I was stopped short by Draco. "Where you going?" He asked.

"Just to shut the door so I could change." I lied quickly.

"Or maybe to Alix's room?" He dared me to lie again.

"…Maybe."

Draco smirked and let me pass. "Be back in your room by sun up."

I thanked him and practically ran across the hallway to Alix's room, happy and content.

hr /

b

These are my confessions. Just when I thought I said all I could say… - Usher "Confessions"

hr /

So so sorry for the longest wait ever! I'm still working on the fact that I lost the desire to write. BUT I have great news. This is the last chapter of Mother, May I? The sequel, Daddy Dearest is next. AND I've gotten the whole story written so there wont be ANY wait! =) Hope you guys liked this and keep an eye out for the sequel!


End file.
